Gilmore Girls Season Eight: Life's Beginnings
by Neo Lady Bianca
Summary: Life is throwing Rory a curve ball. A lot has happened over the summer. The town is still the crazy people you've come to love. Now come find out what your favorite character is up to. Come join in the fun, and show your love for your Giilmore girls!
1. Episode One

Sorry there had to be some rearraging Questions have been moved to the bottom, and Backstory is under Auther Notes right below Summary

Roswell Season Eight: Life's Beginnings

By Bianca

Rating PG-!3 Just to be safe

Summary - Season Eight

Author Notes

Info-

We start the summer after Rory left like she graduated in May. Thing have been crazy for Rory so she is out of the loop on some things. Characters not in order: Rory, Lorelai, Luke, April, Logan, Emily, Richard Sookie, Jackson, Michael, Taylor, Miss Patty, Kirk, other town members, and a new member . Maybe a surprise visit from Paris. Rory is going to have her world turned up side down. Any Questions contact me I will post answers to what I can.

If you are unformal with this TV show go to google, and search them. Where have you been if you answered Yes to this

Chapter one

Closing her briefcase after checking she had everything she need for the day Rory was ready to go. Suddenly Rory felt a gush of water, and looking down she could see her skirt were soaked. Then the pain came causing her to crumple down to her knees.

"Rory, are you? Rory!" said Lana as she came into see Rory in pain.

"Something is wrong," said Rory in pain.

"I'm gonna go get Ben," said Lana and she was off.

The few seconds that Lana was gone it felt like an eternity, and then Lana came back Ben who had been premed in college.

"We have to get her to a hospital," said Ben picking Rory, and carrying her out of the hotel room.

"What's wrong?" asked Lana.

"My best bet it she in labor," said Ben as they rushed out and hail a cab.

"Labor!" Screamed Rory as the pain ripped through her body.

"Yes," said Ben as a cab stopped, and the got in.

"Hospital on the double," said Lana as she shut the door.

"I can't be! I mean yes for a few months I didn't have a period, but I had a light one this month," said Rory as the pain went away for the moment.

"It normal to have light bleeding," said Ben as the cab weaved in and out of traffic.

Not ten minutes later the cab pulled in front of the St. Vincent's ER, and Ben got out of the cab on his side. Rushing into the ER Ben went strait in, and went strait to the desk.

"This is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore. She's in labor," shouted Ben at the nurse.

"Bed stat!" shouted the woman in scrubs, and second later Ben was putting her on the bed.

"Don't leave," said Rory curling up in the fetal position as the pain ripped through her body again.

"Come on," said the woman in scrubs as she pushed the bed into a small room.

"It hurts!" sobbed Rory.

"Miss you need to relax I need to see how far along you are," said the nurse.

Reluctantly Liz laid out, and look at the wall as the nursed checked.

"You are fully dilated. You are crowning," said the nurse.

"It's too soon," said Rory.

Logan, she hadn't told him yet.

"You need to push," said the nurse.

"No," said Rory, and then all of a sudden she was pushing.

It was like she had no choice in the matter.

After four hours later a small cry rang out, and then the nurse placed a baby on her chest.

"It's a girl," said the nurse.

"A girl," cried Rory as she gently kissed her daughter.

"We have to get you clean up, and check this little one out," said the nurse as she came and got the baby.

Nodding her head Rory watched as the nurse put a plastic bracelets on her daughter's foot and hand that said Baby Gilmore. The next couple of hours blurred together from the sponge bath and until she was place into a really room with a real door in a hospital gown. Baby Gilmore was next to her in a hospital regulation plastic crib box. Rory reached out and grabbed the phone placing in her lap. Picking up the receiver Rory heard the ring tone, and slowly Rory dialed the number she hadn't dialed in about twenty-four hours. Then came the rings as she waited, and she didn't know what she'd say. Then she heard the phone pick up.

"Hello?" came Lorelai's voice over the line.

"Mom," said Rory.

"Rory, you will never guess what Kirk is up to this week," said Lorelai.

"Mom," said Rory.

"Guess?" said Lorelai.

"Mom," said Rory.

"Guess," said Lorelai.

"Got himself hung up the flagpole," said Rory.

"Who told? Lane? Luke?" asked Lorelai.

"He does it every year, and no body knows how or why," said Rory.

"Right," said Lorelai.

"Mom," said Rory again.

"Yeah, hon," said Lorelai.

"A couple of hours ago I went into labor," said Rory.

"Labor?" asked Lorelai.

"I didn't know until my water broke," said Rory.

"Logan's? Of course it's his. It is Logan's right?" asked Lorelai.

"Mom!" said Rory in out rage.

"Right it is. I feel weird about calling the baby it," said Lorelai.

"The baby is a girl," said Rory.

"You're in New York city?" asked Lorelai recognizing the area code.

"Yeah," said Rory.

"I'll be there," said Lorelai and she hung up.

"Bye," said Rory as she hung up her phone.

Next a nurse came in with a bouquet of roses, and handed them to Rory. Taking the card Liz read the inscription: "Congrats on the baby! You are fired." With that Rory threw them at the door, and after a long time Rory settled into the bed finally falling fast asleep.

Chapter two

Waking up Rory saw a person she had never expected to see sitting at her bedside.

"Hey," said Luke.

"Hi," said Rory.

"I snuck you some coffee in," said Luke hold a cup from Gram's.

"You went all the way to Greenwich village for a cup of coffee." said Rory in surprise.

"Best coffee in the world at least that's what your mom said," said Luke.

"Thanks," Rory said sitting up, and Luke hand her the coffee.

"She's beautiful," said Luke as he looked over at the baby.

"Yeah, she is. Who could know that something so beautiful could come from something never meant to be," said Rory.

"Except for the blonde hair she looks like you," said Luke.

"You can hold her if you want," said Rory.

"I don't know if," said Luke.

Since she wasn't wired up or stuck with a IV Rory got out of her bed going strait to her daughter.

"She won't bite," said Rory as she picked her daughter up and place her in Luke's arms.

"I might break her," said Luke in protest.

"You won't break her," said Rory going and sitting on the bed. Looking at the man that had been the closest thing she had to father hold her daughter was amazing.

In his big hands she looked so small, and as he got use to hold her Rory saw him smile.

"Thanks," said Luke.

"Where's mom?" asked Rory.

"Hustling some food in from the dinner," said Luke and then Lorelai burst through the door closing it behind her.

"Real food," said Lorelai with her hands full of food.

Then hand Rory the big bag of food, and the smell was intoxicating. Reaching into the bag Rory pulled out a burger.

"A burger! I've been dreaming about these burgers for months," said Rory as she unwrapped it, and then took a big bit.

"Dreams do come true," said Lorelai as she went and picked up her granddaughter.

"It is so good compared to the salads I've had to eat for the last four months," said Rory.

"RuPaul wasn't that deprive of make-up!" said Lorelai.

"Funny, Mom," said Rory fake laughing.

"Well what am I suppose to say congrats Marcia Cross," Lorelai said.

"She had two and I have one," said Rory.

"Just wait it will feel like two especially on the road," said Lorelai and Rory's face dropped.

"I won't I've been let go," said Rory.

"They are stupid," said Lorelai as she pat her granddaughter's bottom.

"can I come home?" asked Rory.

"You can if you don't mind living in the same house as your stepfather," said Lorelai as she flashed her engagement ring, and gold wedding band.

"Old European Cut Square Diamond Engagement Ring, it's beautiful!" said Rory as she looked of the engagement ring.

"We eloped, and mom had a cow," said Lorelai.

"Tell me you got a picture," said Rory.

"No, but how I wish I had, but I'll have my camera when we all go to Friday night dinner," said Lorelai.

"You are still going to that," said Rory in disbelief.

"Of course it's the one thing Luke can't get out of. Mom has new meat, and you know how your grandmother is," said Lorelai.

"Can taste fresh blood from a mile away," said Rory.

"Exactly, and it is so funny. April and I die laughing every time," said Lorelai.

"April?" asked Rory.

"She was down for the summer, but then her grandmother got severely ill. For at least this school year she is staying with us," said Lorelai.

"Tell me you didn't leave her with. You didn't? You did," said Rory.

"Mom can't do that much damage," said Lorelai.

"Yeah right!," said Rory.

"Well what's done is done," said Lorelai.

"Dad, go get April now before any permanent damage is done. Now!," said Rory and Luke got up.

"That isn't necessary," said Lorelai grabbing him.

"Your mother with a child, and take in account your childhood in account," said Rory.

"Go get her. How could you let me leave her with that woman," said Lorelai pushing him out the door.

"I thought so," said Rory.

"She's been so good. Then you forget and a mistake," said Lorelai.

"A big one!" said Rory.

"Right! Have you?" asked Lorelai.

"No, I thought once I'm settle in at home," Rory said taking the box that was attached to the bed, and moving the bed into a sitting position.

"We do have what we need at home. We need a famous Rory list," said Lorelai as she handed her granddaughter back to Rory, and grabbed a pen and pad of paper out of her purse.

"A crib and clothes. Oh!" said Rory feeling something strange, and looking down Rory saw her daughter had made use of the large slit that went to about her belly button.

"See she is a Gilmore. We always know where the food is at," said Lorelai with pride.

"Right," said Rory.

"Does it hurt?" asked Lorelai.

"No, not really," said Rory.

"Wow, I bottle fed you. You like to bite," said Lorelai.

"I didn't," said Rory.

"You clamped down that first time, and I told the doctor I was doing bottle feeding," said Lorelai.

Chapter three

"You know you need to name this one," said Lorelai as she watched her granddaughter sleep a hour after eating.

"I was thinking of that and I'm naming her Lorelai Victoria Leigh Gilmore," said Rory and the baby opened her eyes and then closed them.

"She knows her name smart kid, and you got both names in there," said Lorelai.

"Of course cause I wanted to continue the tradition. We'll call her Victoria not Vicky," said Rory as April and Luke came in.

"Hi," said April.

"Come on I won't bite," said Rory motioning for her to come near.

"Okay," said April coming to Rory's side.

"See I don't bite," said Rory.

"Only on the full moon," said Lorelai.

"Mother," said Rory.

"You didn't," said Lorelai.

"I did," said Rory.

"That is s mean," said Lorelai sticking out her tongue.

"Grow up and here," said Rory sticking out her tongue too.

"You first you have the kid," said Lorelai.

"You first you have a daughter, a stepdaughter, and granddaughter," said Rory.

"Huh," said Lorelai.

"I win!" said Rory before sinking into her bed.

"What?" asked Lorelai as Luke gave her a look she knew all to well.

"You know," said Luke.

"What?" said Lorelai innocently.

"Starting a tongue fight with your daughter," said Luke and then he turn to Rory.

"You can't get on to me I just had a baby that I didn't know I was carrying," argued Rory think she had the prefect defense.

"You right you just had a baby," said Luke as Rory notice the Grandpa sticker on his shirt.

"Ha!" interjected Rory.

"Not so fast you are a Yale Grad, and should know better," said Luke.

"But! But," said Rory.

"No, buts!" said Luke.

"See how he acts and he's been being a father to me for over sixteen years," said Rory towards April.

"Don't I know it. We had a movie night, and almost passed out when he saw how much I ate," said April.

"He should be use to it, but he would be our dad or Luke if he didn't say anything," said Rory.

"Have you call the other you know who?" asked Lorelai.

"No, and after how absent he was I don't want him here," said Rory.

"Rory, you don't have for me," said Luke.

"It isn't, and he has been absent most of my life," said Rory.

"Can we camp out in Rory's room?" asked April changing the subject.

"Yeah!" said Lorelai.

"Oh no," said Luke as he pulled his hand over his face.

"Out voted four to one," said Rory chiming in.

"I'll be back," said Luke as he left.

Luke made his way down to the cafeteria, and got himself a big cup of coffee. Finding a seat at a table his cell phone started to ring. Taking it out of his shirt pocket he saw it was Sookie, so he flipped his cell phone open.

"Hello," said Luke.

"Hey what going on?" said Sookie in worry mode.

"Everything is fine," said Luke.

"There is a but. What is the but?" asked Sookie as Luke drank his coffee when she talked.

"Rory had a baby," said Luke.

"She wasn't showing when she left, and why didn't she tell Lorelai." said Sookie.

"She didn't know until her water broke," said Luke.

"Oh man! What a way to find out. It's Logan's isn't it? It is what am I saying of course it is. It is Logan isn't it I mean," said Sookie rambled on.

"Sookie, it is Logan's" said Luke.

"He know doesn't he? Of course he knows. He knows right?" asked Sookie. "Not yet," said Luke. "Why?" asked Sookie.

"Cause she want to get settled at home first," said Luke.

"At home?" questioned Sookie.

"Lorelai will explain later," said Luke.

"Explain now or I will be on my way down, and you will have a very cranky, and very sleep-deprived lady on your hand," said Sookie.

"Her boss fired her," said Luke.

"Rory! They can't do that!" said Sookie.

"They can and they have," said Luke.

"She must be devastated," said Sookie.

"I think she angry, and hurt, but she'll be fine," said Luke.

"What aren't you telling me," said Sookie.

"She called me dad," said Luke.

"You have always been there I mean for everything," said Sookie.

"I know," said Luke.

"The town we forgot about the town," said Sookie panicked.

"It'll be a circus," said Luke as the pictures ran through his head.

"I can take care of this. It'll be settle before you come home," said Sookie sound like she was on a mission.

"Okay," said Luke.

"Quickly before I go tell me the baby facts," said Sookie as he finished his coffee off.

"Lorelai Victoria Leigh Gilmore, seven pounds, and twenty-two inches long I'm guessing," said Luke get up and head back.

"See you soon," said Sookie and they both hung up.

Chapter four

As Luke neared the Nurses' Station and saw the man he never want to see again.

"Christopher," said Luke loud enough to alert the man name that felt like dirt in his mouth.

"Luke," said Chris.

"What are you doing here?" asked Luke.

"I heard that Rory was in the hospital on the news this morning," said Chris.

"She's fine," said Luke not wanting to give anything.

"Where is she I want to see her," said Chris.

"She doesn't want to see you," said Luke.

"You can't stop me from. What is that?" asked Chris pointing to the sticker that said Congrats Grandpa.

"I have a granddaughter. My wife and I are sharing a moment with our daughter," said Luke.

The next thing Luke knew he felt Chris's fist connect with his jaw.

"You pig, where is my kid!" said Chris.

"Like I said she doesn't want to see you. Leave before I call the cops," said Luke as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"You haven't heard the last of me. I will see my daughter, and my granddaughter," said Chris.

"There is a whole town that will make sure you don't. Now leave," said Luke.

"Fine for now!" said Chris as he stomped off.

"Hey, I heard shouting," said Lorelai coming up behind him.

"Christopher just left," said Luke.

"What happened?" said Lorelai.

"He wanted to see her, but I told him no," said Luke turn to face her.

"Luke!" said Lorelai seeing the cut on Luke's mouth.

"I'm fine," said Luke wrapping his arms around her waist.

"How did he know where she was?" asked Lorelai.

"Our daughter made the news it seems," said Luke.

"I wish we could just go home," said Lorelai laying her head on his chest.

"I know and we will be soon. I want to check with the doctor, but why don't you go on back," said Luke as he kiss her on the head.

"Alright," said Lorelai as she head back, and Luke turned to the nurses' station.

"Hi I'm Luke Danes. I was wondering if I could see my daughter Lorelai Leigh Gilmore's doctor. I was wanting to know how my daughter and her daughter are doing?" asked Luke.

"Sara is on rounds, but let me take a look," said the nurse.

"Okay," said Luke as the nurse opened a cabinet. After a few minutes of poking around the nurse pulled a file from the cabinet.

"Here we are. From what it says here they are both perfect. Baby Gilmore was a good seven pounds, and twenty-two inches long. Ms. Gilmore has been given a clean bill of health, and is set to be release tomorrow morning," said the nurse.

"That soon?" asked Luke.

"Midwife birth," said the nurse.

"Thanks," said Luke and he head back to Rory's room.

Reaching Rory's room Luke opened the door he saw his daughter hold her daughter, and he stood there looking at them. Lorelai was standing over them and all they looked so peaceful.

"Hey you are you in there?" asked Lorelai.

"Huh? I must have spaced-out," said Luke as he closed the door behind him, and then it hit him all at once.

" What?" asked Rory.

"You are getting out tomorrow," said Luke going wide eyed.

"Sure?" asked Rory.

"Yes, so I'll have to go," said Luke.

"Oh," said Rory disappointedly.

"I'll be back in the morning, but I have a lot to get ready," said Luke as he came kissed Rory and Victoria on the forehead.

"Okay," said Rory.

"I call later, and you have April and your mom," said Luke.

"Right I see you tomorrow," said Rory smiling for him.

"See ya," said Luke and he left.

"Let me see that grandbaby of mine," said Lorelai picking up Victoria.

"You get up here, and let's talk," said Rory as she scoot over and patted next to her.

"Okay," said April as she went, and sat next to Rory on the bed.

"How was New Mexico?" asked Rory.

"Hot and Dry," said April.

"I hear you as smart as me," said Rory.

"I been excepted in to Chilton. Between My mom, and Dad they scratched up enough for tuition," said April.

"That is a tough school, but worth it," said Rory.

"Emily has been keeping tabs on me. She knows the new headmaster's wife. It's scary how she knows stuff before me," said April.

"I know, so she having you call her Emily," asked Rory.

"No, I have to call her Grandma when I'm around her. She has called me Rory a dozen times," said April.

"I see! She thinks she had another one of me on her hands, and I wasn't wouldn't be there to warn you. She is a crafty person. She's my grandmother too, but I've seen her at work. You thinks she's mellowed over the years, but no she just got better at working people. We love her, but you watch out." said Rory as she turn on the CNN.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Questions and Answers

By Bianca

Questions by krazygurl

Q: Who sent her the flowers congratulating her and firing her at the same time?

A: It was the online company

Q: One final comment, it's illegal to fire someone for having a baby?

A: In Florida you can be fire and they don't have to have a reason. It's not fair, but it is what it is.

P.S. Reporting is very Competitive job sometime you can go days without making it home until early morning.

Questions by DiehardJavaJunkie14

Q: Does this take place immediately after Season 7?

A: No, the summer after Rory graduates

Q: But I feel like Lorelai asking Rory if the baby was Logan's made her out of touch with Rory, and we all know how close they are?

A: It's not that she doubts Logan is the father it is just the whole my baby had a baby babble.

Q: Rory would have known about April being with Lorelai and Luke?

A: Rory has been a busy girl, and on the road. Sometimes it keeps people out of the loop on things. She been away for a while, so it is possible for her to be out of the loop.

Question from Katlyn

Q: If this is a year after the season 7 finally, then, how can Rory have the baby a year later, when she would have already been pregnant at the end of the season?

A: Rory was gone for the summer end of May through Sept. 25, 2007 which is Lorelia Victoria Leigh Gilmore's birthday

Q: Why was she on the news, and is Logan going to see that?  
A: Busy most likely, and he is in CA.

Q: Why did Rory react so weird when her water broke?  
A: She didn't know she was pregnant.

Q: When are you going to update?  
A: Every two weeks

Q: How is Logan going to react?

A: I'm not sure yet you have to read to find out. No spoilers not yet at least.

Good Questions! Anything else just let me know.

Bianca


	2. Episode Two

Chapter 1

Rocking Victoria back and forth Rory felt helpless as her daughter cried and signed the papers for her release.

"Come here to grandma," said Lorelai as she took her grandbaby and Rory fished signing the paperwork.

"Hey," said Luke running in the room out of breath with a car seat in his hand.

"We'll have a wheelchair for you in a minute," said the nurse handing Rory the birth certificate and she left.

"Ready to break out jailbird," said Lorelai who had calmed the baby.

"How did you do it?" asked Rory.

"Put her on my shoulder and rubbed her back in a circler motion like I did for you. Anytime you cried for no reason I do that and you quieten down soon. You'd be fast asleep," said Lorelai as she looked down at her granddaughter who was asleep.

"Where is April?" asked Luke notice she wasn't in the room.

"Here I am!" said April going around him with her hands full.

"Where were you?" asked Luke putting the car seat down.

"Cafeteria, they have all kinds of good stuff if you get there in time. You talk to the right people and you get the cream of the crop. Coffee, and Danishes for four am I good or what?" asked April as she unloaded her goodies four coffees, and four Danishes.

"Sounding like a Gilmore Girl already," said Lorelai grabbing a Danish, and nibbling away.

"Coffee is hand ground by this little old Asian woman, and freshly brewed. The Danishes are made from scratch from a hundred year old recipe. If it isn't fresh it taste horrible," said April.

"My long lost daughter," said Lorelai as she finished her Danish.

"My sister dear," said Rory cracking up.

Grumbling something Luke took a coffee, and Danish not taking long to finish both.

"I'll fix my Grumpy," said Lorelai as she taking his cup, and laid Victoria in his arms.

Not a second later Luke was smiling, and looked happy.

"What will I do when she dates?" asked Rory.

"She's not dating till she's thirty," declared Luke and the girls busted out laughing.

"Luke, she'll date before then. Remember Rory dated Dean and Jess when she was a teenager," said Lorelai.

"That's why she needs to wait, and so does April," said Luke earnestly.

"Honey, heartbreak is all part of growing up, but we get to be there to pick them up," said Lorelai.

"But April is like Rory, and her daughter will be like her. We have to protect them," said Luke putting Victoria in her car seat.

"We will prepare them and then we have to let them go," said Lorelai.

"Ms. Gilmore," said Sara coming in with a wheelchair.

"Hi," said Rory as she got out of the bed.

"How does it feel to be in real clothes again," asked Sara as Rory got in the wheel chair.

"Good," said Rory as she wore the silk pajamas her mom had gotten her.

"Well I hear you are leaving us," said Sara as she wheeled Rory out of the room.

"Yep," said Rory playing along.

"We're stopping here at the nurses' station before we leave," said Sara stopping in front of the nurses' station.

Then a nurse that had been in her room earlier came out with a big basket.

"This is from the nurses cause you were such a pleasure to have," said the nurse handing it to Lorelai.

Looking over it had diapers, clothes, and all kinds of things she was going to need.

"Thank you," said Rory.

"Well we won't hold you, but you were the best," said the nurse, and then they were off to the elevator.

After an elevator ride they ended up in the lobby, and walked to the door to see Sookie's van. Luke opened the side door, and put Victoria in first getting her secure first. Rory went to get up and her legs buckled a bit luckily Luke grabbed her before she could fall. Gently Luke helped her in the van, and fastened her buckle for her.

"It's okay," said Luke as he kissed her forehead, and got out. Lorelai, and April got in next to Rory, and Luke shut the door.

"It'll be fine," said Lorelai.

"Right!" said Rory as Luke got in the front, and got going.

"I'm going to set you in your mom's and my room until I get addition added on. I'll camp out on the couch. Plus with your mom there she can help you with the baby," said Luke.

"I could camp out in there too, and you could be in my room," said April.

"Are you sure?" asked Rory.

"Yeah, it'll be for a few weeks," said Luke.

"Until T.J. gets involved," said Lorelai.

"Gone," said Luke.

"Gone?" asked Lorelai.

"Gone for two months," said Luke pulling out on the road.

Chapter 2

After a long ride they got into town, and a large crowd of people surrounded the van trying to see in.

"Get out of the way you crazy people!" shouted Luke out the window.

"Come Luke we want to see the baby," said Miss Patty trying to stick her head in the window to get a peak.

"Come on! Luke, we want the cutie pie," said Babette right behind Miss Patty.

"You are all crazy," said Luke rolling the window up.

After an hour they made it to the house, and luckily they didn't follow them home. Luke got out and opened the side door.

"Rory's asleep. Take her in and I'll get the baby," said Lorelai getting out and Luke got Rory out of her seatbelt.

Gently Luke picked Rory up, and got her out of the van.

"April, go open the door for me," said Luke.

"Okay," said April and she ran off to the front door.

Carefully Luke carried Rory into the house and upstairs to the bedroom. Laying her down on the bed he could still see the little girl who would come into his diner. Standing up and he could remember it like it was yesterday.

"Luke," came a little girl's voice instantly taking him back to that day and Luke looked down at the little girl.

"Rory," Luke said as she climbed onto the stool.

"Am I old enough for coffee today," asked Rory.

"Nope," said Luke.

"Geese what do I have to do live to be as old as The Stones," said Rory.

"How about a hot chocolate instead?" said Luke.

"If I throw a stick, will you leave?" asked Rory with total innocents.

"Not a chance," said Luke.

"Then I'll take the hot chocolate," said Rory.

"Good," said Luke as he turned to get the hot chocolate, and found himself back in the bedroom.

Rory was all grownup and asleep in Lorelai's and his room. For a while he could protect her like he had always wanted to. Bending down Luke touched the wooden baby cradle that had been passed down to the oldest child. It was an Irish tradition from his mother's side. Looking up at Rory, and she looked so much like his mother. That woman was bitter in his mouth as she came to thought like always. The truth had been covered by years of lies by his father. The truth cut deep and worse than the lies his father told.

"Baby, what's up?" asked Lorelai coming in the room with Victoria on her shoulder.

"Just remembering," said Luke as he turned to his wife, and kissed her on the head.

"Nothing bad?" asked Lorelai as she went and laid the baby next to Rory.

"No," said Luke as he turn in time to see Rory adjusts in her sleep to holding the baby protectively.

"Good," said Lorelai.

"She looks like a natural," said Luke.

"Look! Look!," said Lorelai pointing excitedly as Victoria nudged her way under Rory's shirt.

Rory jerked a little wake, and looked up to see her parents.

"Hi," said Rory.

"I'll get out of here," said Luke backing out of the room.

"Tell me I was dreaming," said Rory.

"Can't tell you that unless you tell what you think you were dreaming," said Lorelai.

"We were driving through town, and people were crowded around the van. If that wasn't bad enough Miss Patty was sticking her head in the van," said Rory.

"Nope not a dream," said Lorelai.

"What are we going to do?" said Rory.

"It'll pass. That is in a few months maybe," said Lorelai.

"Great Just great," said Rory.

"Well," said Lorelai.

"This is getting old," said Rory wanting to move so badly.

"I'll send Luke out for bottles and formula." said Lorelai.

"Send him out there! Are you joking?" questioned Rory whispering.

"He's a big boy," said Lorelai.

"But the town is out there," said Rory.

"That's how it works," said Lorelai.

"But! But they are desperate for info, and you know who they are," said Rory.

"Do you want up?" asked Lorelai.

"Yes," said Rory.

"This is the way you are going to get it," said Lorelai.

"Have him take April. Maybe she'll confuse the," said Rory wide eyed.

"No, it wouldn't work," said Lorelai.

"It could!" said Rory.

"Rory," said Lorelai.

"Right, you are right I know it." said Rory.

"Good girl," said Lorelai.

"See how long that last when this little girl throws a fit," said Rory.

"If she is anything like her mommy she will be an angel," said Lorelai.

"If she's anything like her father she will yell something awful," said Rory.

"When?" asked Lorelai.

"Tomorrow," said Rory.

"Do you think you'd be up to?" asked Lorelai.

"Grandparents tonight, and Logan tomorrow," said Rory.

"Well I'm going to go tell Luke to get the supplies," said Lorelai.

"Okay," said Rory, and Lorelai left.

Chapter 3

Entering Doose's Market it seemed odd he hadn't been surrounded yet. Still Luke was cautious as he grabbed a basket, but as soon as there was a slight sound he was surrounded in seconds. A million questions were fired off which was to fast for Luke to hear. Instead of trying to answer the roar of the crowd Luke made his way toward the bottles and formula. The crowd seemed to get bigger and bigger by the time he got to the bottles, and formula it was almost imposable to move.

"You all are nuts! Crazy! Do you hear me? Get out of here before I take you out of here," shouted Luke.

In a mad rush town members fled in fear until all was left was Miss Patty, and Kirk who was at the cash register.

"Come on Luke," said Miss Patty flirtatiously.

"Miss Patty, you are flirting with a married man," said Luke as he got seven bottles.

"Lorelai knows I mean no harm," said Miss Patty as Luke took five canisters of formula.

"Please leave me be," said Luke pleading.

"Tell me about the baby and everything will die down," said Miss Patty, and although he knew it was most likely not true he was desperate.

"Lorelai Victoria Leigh Gilmore. Logan is the father. Baby is healthly and a good size. Rory is fine, and she didn't know she was pregnant. That is until her water broke the other day. She doesn't want to see Christopher at all," said Luke.

"Can people come see Rory and the baby," said Miss Patty.

"What happened today can't happen," said Luke.

"We could do it like when we said goodbye to Twickham," said Miss Patty.

"No founders' day punch," said Luke.

"Absolutely not," said Miss Patty.

"I'll talk with Rory," said Luke as he made his way to the register.

Surprisingly Kirk was no longer there, but replace by Taylor.

"Taylor," said Luke putting the basket on the conveyor belt.

"Luke, no charge," said Taylor.

"No," said Luke.

"No?" asked Taylor.

"There are always strings, Taylor," said Luke.

"No strings," said Taylor.

"Okay," said Luke.

"If we could put the baby's picture on the tourist track," said Taylor.

"No!" said Luke as he throwing a fifty at Taylor and left after grabbed the basket.

"The basket, Luke! Luke!" shouted Taylor as Luke left.

"Ride" called out Jackson pulling up in his truck.

"Yes," said Luke hurrying and getting in.

"Thanks," Luke said as he held the basket.

"What were you thinking walking into town?" asked Jackson as he took off.

"I don't know. These people are crazy," said Luke.

"Yes they are, but there is a way to deal with the crazy. You should know this better than anyone," said Jackson.

"No! I keep away from the crazy. I never go to a town meeting unless I have too. I don't participate in any of their events," said Luke.

"Yes, but you are married to Lorelai now. They expect that you will be more involved because of Lorelai," said Jackson.

"That is preposterous!" said Luke.

"You had to realize it," said Jackson.

"Does this look like the face of a man who thought that," said Luke.

"No, but you should've," said Jackson.

"I married Lorelai not the whole crazy lot of them," said Luke.

"In their eyes you did cause Lorelai and Rory are staples around here, and you know that better than anyone," said Jackson.

"Maybe I knew they were important to the town, but that doesn't mean," said Luke.

"Doesn't it? Think about it, Luke," said Jackson.

"No! No!" said Luke.

"Come on, Luke," said Jackson as he pulled up to the Gilmore home.

"No," said Luke getting out, and walked to the door.

Suddenly the door was opened by Lorelai, and something went off inside him.

"I'm not married to the town," said Luke frazzled.

"Of course not," said Lorelai worriedly.

"They are crazy, and I didn't marry them," said Luke as Lorelai lead him in the house and shutting it behind him.

"Of course not; what happened?" asked Lorelai as she guide him to the couch, and sitting him down with her.

"Jackson said by marrying you I married those weirdoes out there," said Luke.

"Stupid Jackson!" said Lorelai.

"Between the mob at Doose's, and Jackson," said Luke.

"Stupid Jackson!" said Lorelai.

"Yeah," said Luke.

"Maybe you should stay home tonight," said Lorelai.

"No, I'll be fine," said Luke.

"My mother is worse than them on a good day," said Lorelai.

"I'm going," said Luke.

"Are you sure?" asked Lorelai.

"As sure as I'll ever be," said Luke.

"Okay, but afterwards we are getting Ice cream," said Lorelai.

"I can deal with that," said Luke pulling Lorelai onto his lap.

"Well I better get some bottles made up," said Lorelai getting up and grabbing the basket.

Chapter 4

"I can't do this I haven't been out of the hospital not even two days," said Rory hold her daughter as they stood in front of her grandparents home.

"You can do this," said Luke grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Right," said Rory as he let go and rang the bell.

There was no turning back as the door slowly opened, and Rory sigh a sigh of relief to see a maid.

"Mrs. Gilmore will be down momentarily," said the maid as Luke handed the maid all their coats and it had became a tradition.

Then they made their way to the living room, and Luke followed Lorelai taking a seat on one of the couches. Gently Rory sat down on the other couch trying not to wake Victoria and April sat next to her.

"You look like natural," said Lorelai.

"How can you look like a natural?" asked Rory.

"It looks like she was always there," said Lorelai.

"But she hasn't," said Rory.

"Yes, but. Shhh! I hear her coming. The click of those heel are so," said Lorelai as her mother came in the room.

"Lorelai, you were saying?" asked Emily taking a seat on a chair.

"Those curtains look great are they new?" asked Lorelai.

"No! Rory, what is going on?" said Emily noticing her and the baby.

"I had a baby almost two days ago. Didn't know until my water broke," said Rory nonchalantly.

"Logan?" asked Emily.

"He's the father," said Rory playing it cool.

"Does he?" asked Emily.

"Not yet tomorrow," said Rory.

"Your job?" asked Emily.

"Fired," said Rory.

"Staying?" asked Emily.

"Mom's," said Rory.

"There really isn't enough room," said Emily.

"We worked it out while Luke adds on," said Lorelai.

"Do you have everything you need?" asked Emily determined to not make the same mistakes as she did with her daughter.

"Yes, Luke can do a lot when give the incentive of a deadline," said Lorelai.

"Christopher?" asked Emily quietly.

"He knows, but I don't want anything to do with him," said Rory.

"Alright," said Emily.

"Where is Grandpa?" asked Rory.

"Richard had to go out of town for an emergency meeting," said Emily.

"Oh," said Rory.

"Well I need to tell the maid to put an extra place out for you," said Emily as she left quickly.

"She was nice," said Lorelai.

Twenty minutes later they were sitting in the dinning room served Beef Wellington.

"May I hold the baby?" asked Emily.

"Yes," said Rory.

Emily came and got Victoria before Rory could change her mind.

"What is her name?" asked Emily.

"Lorelai Victoria Leigh Gilmore, but I've decided to call her by her middle name Victoria.

"It will make easier for everyone," said Rory as she enjoyed her food, but didn't touch her drink.

"Oh! Rory, your drink is just apple cider," said Emily as she balance Victoria and ate like a pro.

"Thank you," said Rory as she took a sip.

"She is such a good baby. Your mother would have been screaming by now," said Emily.

"Mom!" said Lorelai.

"Well it's true. I had to hold you on my shoulder, and eat one handed. You swarmed something awful," said Emily.

"Grandma," said April as Emily instantly turned to the next to the youngest member of the Gilmore Girls club.

"April, my dear I'm sorry your so quiet," said Emily.

"I've started Chilton this week," said April.

"Well I'll have to talk with Charleston's wife," said Emily.

"We have a new headmaster," said April knowing she'd find out sooner or later.

"Really who?" asked Emily.

"Edwin Rivers," said April.

"Didn't you play with him as a child," asked Emily looking at Lorelai.

"You dragged me to so many play groups it's hard to tell," said Lorelai.

"April, leave Lorelai's sense of humor," said Emily looking down at her great granddaughter.

"Too late at least I'm no drug dealer," said April.

"Oh my goodness!" said Emily in outrage.

"Um excuse me," said Rory standing up and running from the dinning room.

"She got that from you," said Emily.

"Shut up," said Lorelai getting up and going after her daughter.

Heading upstairs Lorelai followed Rory into her old room as a child.

"Old habits die hard," said Lorelai.

"I'm sorry I feeling a million things," said Rory sliding down to the floor in tears, and Lorelai went taking a seat next to her.

"Baby, it's normal. I know you don't feel like it's normal, but you went from single not tied down to a baby. You don't have a job as well, and it is finally sinking in. Maybe you should of skipped Friday's mayhem, and mascara," said Lorelai.

"You said mascara," said Rory laughing her head off.

"It isn't that funny," said Lorelai.


	3. Episode Three

Here is Episode 3 a little early because I was late last time

Episode 3

Walking into the kitchen with Victoria on her shoulder Rory was hungry, and Victoria was due a bottle. Grabbing a bottle off the drainer by the sink Rory took it to the table where a can of formula was sitting. Reading the side Rory opened the can following the directions, and then went to sink turning on the water filling the bottle. Then Rory put it in the microwave for the suggested timing. Victoria started to fuss a little, and Rory started bouncing her.

"Baby, please it won't be long," said Rory as she got the top for the bottle.

When the microwave finally dinged Rory got the bottle out and screwed on the top. Then she shook the bottle, and tested it on her wrist. Gently Rory brought Victoria in to a cradled position, and plopped it in Victoria's mouth.

"Want some breakfast?" asked Luke coming in the kitchen.

"Yes, I do, but can you get me a pop tart. I'm so hungry!" said Rory.

"Sure," said Luke getting the pop tart box out of the cabinet, and getting her a pop tart.

"Thanks," said Rory as he handed her the pop tart.

"So I've got to talk with you," said Luke in his I don't like this but it is what it is.

"What?" asked Rory.

"The town wants to see the baby, and Miss Patty wants to do something like old man Twickum," said Luke.

"She saying it will make this madness end," said Rory.

"Yes," said Luke.

"I don't know," said Rory.

"I know," said Luke as they heard the door bell.

Putting the bottle down on the table Rory got up.

"I've got it," said Rory as she put Victoria on her shoulder, and started patting her back as she went to the door.

Looking out the door Rory saw the one person she wanted to see so much.

"Lane!" said Rory opening the door.

"You are no fair. I have to stick out like a blimp, and you stay stick thin," said Lane.

"Nice to see you too, Lane," said Rory as Victoria let a big burp go.

"She's so sweet," said Lane coming in.

Rory went shutting the door quickly.

"The town has been crazy," said Rory.

"I know my house is surrounded. They are afraid of Luke to some degree, but Zach isn't scary. I had to sneak out," said Lane.

"You remember I told you what my mom said about me being born. She was right," said Rory as she put Victoria in a cradled position.

"Yeah, I could of told you that," said Lane.

"I'm sorry. Come lets sit down in the kitchen. Luke is cooking," said Rory as the went into the kitchen.

"Luke," said Lane.

"Hi Lane," said Luke standing over the stove cooking.

"How are the boys?" asked Rory.

"Fine, but I've got questions," said Lane.

"Hit it," said Rory.

"Name?" asked Lane.

"Lorelai Victoria Leigh Gilmore, but we are calling her Victoria," said Rory.

"Logan?" asked Lane.

"Doesn't know," said Rory.

"When?" asked Lane.

"Today I'm going to call him," said Rory.

"May I?" asked Lane.

"Finish the bottle, and diaper duty," said Rory.

"Okay," said Lane taking Victoria.

"How are things with you?" asked Rory.

"Good, I mean I miss Zach when he's gone," said Lane.

"The boys?" asked Rory.

"Getting bigger by the day. She is light as a feather compared to them both," said Lane.

"Work?" asked Rory.

"I've been back for about two weeks," said Lane.

"Any advice for the newbie?" asked Rory.

"Formula, diapers and baths is a must the rest can go to pot most of the time," said Lane.

"Sound like you have experience," said Rory.

"Two times the experience," said Lane.

"Well we'll have to have a play date," said Rory.

"My two charmers and your little lady," said Lane.

"Coffee," asked Luke.

"Yes!" said Rory, and Lane together.

"Okay," said Luke getting two cups from the cabinet.

"I'll get the coffee pot," said Rory getting up, and getting the coffee pot meeting Luke back at the table.

Then Rory pour the coffee into the cups, and setting the pot on the table.

"Morning people," said April coming in the kitchen walking to the cabinet and retrieving a cup.

"Morning?" said Rory as April got herself a cup of coffee.

"Dad let's me have one cup a day which isn't fair, but what's a kid to do," said April.

"Morning," said Lane as she clanked her coffee cup with April's.

"Food! I need food! Lots of food!" said Lorelai wondering into the kitchen smelling the food being cooked.

"Pancakes with blue berries," said Luke, and with that Lorelai ran from the room.

"I'll go," said Rory getting up, and running after her mom into the hall bathroom finding her knelt down next to the toilet.

Shutting the door behind her Rory went and pulled her mom's hair back as Lorelai emptied what ever was in her stomach in the toilet.

"Mom," said Rory as her mom took some toilet paper, and wiped her mouth as she turned around sitting on the floor.

"I had an apple at the hospital, and I'm two weeks late," said Lorelai.

"Are you happy?" asked Rory as she sat down next to her mom.

"Happy, and terrified at the same time. What if I forget? I'm a grandma I'm not suppose to be doing this am I?," said Lorelai.

"Mom, you're great, and this is a good thing if you are," said Rory.

"I want this," said Lorelai as tears traced her face.

"Have you talked to Luke?" asked Rory.

"No, I mean there is so much going on right now," said Lorelai.

"But we'd get to raise our kids together," said Rory.

"Two more of us. Can the world handle that?" asked Lorelai.

"You might have a little Luke," said Rory.

"A little boy! I don't know how to," said Lorelai.

"You'll learn," said Rory.

"Lore," said Luke lightly knocking.

"Talk to him," said Rory getting up, and letting Luke in as she left.

"Hi," said Lorelai as Luke sat down next to her as Rory shut the door behind her.

"Hi" said Luke.

"I'm might be pregnant," said Lorelai just blurting it out.

"We'll need more room. We can do this. No, more coffee," said Luke.

"Don't be crazy I can have coffee just not as much," said Lorelai.

"One cup a day," said Luke.

"We'll see how long that lasts," said Lorelai.

"One cup," said Luke.

"Apple chutney in those blue berry pancakes with a scoop of cookies n' cream ice cream," said Lorelai.

"Lorelai," questioned Luke.

"That's what I want," said Lorelai.

"It will come up right after you eat it," said Luke.

"That's not for sure," said Lorelai.

"Okay," said Luke taking some toilet paper and wiped away her tears.

"We've got a growing family," said Lorelai.

"Yep," said Luke kissing her on the forehead.

"We can't stay in here for ever," said Lorelai.

"I'm going to start on that breakfast order," said Luke getting up.

"I'll be there in a minute," said Lorelai.

"Okay," said Luke as he opened the door and left shutting the door behind him.

Instinctively Lorelai wrapped her arms around her stomach protectively.

Laying in the bed with the baby Rory looked down at the phone.

"Hey Victoria do we need to call daddy," asked Rory causing Victoria to gurgle happily.

Pushing the talk button Rory dialed his cell phone number.

"Mrs. Gilmore?" came Logan's voice after the phone had rang once.

"No, but don't hang up," said Rory.

"Why?" asked Logan with anger in his voice.

"I have to tell you something," said Rory.

"What?" asked Logan snapping.

"I gave birth about three days ago to our daughter," said Rory.

"Daughter?" asked Logan as a lump of fear, and pride formed in his throat.

"She surprised me. I didn't know until my water broke," said Rory.

"Are you okay?" asked Logan.

"Yeah," said Rory.

"You're at your mom's," said Logan.

"Yeah, I kind of got fired while in the hospital," said Rory.

"Oh," said Logan.

"Yeah," said Rory.

"I'll get a flight out as soon as I can," said Logan.

"Okay," said Rory.

"Bye," said Logan.

"Bye," said Rory as they both hung up.

Feeling tire Rory looked towards the window wondering how this would all work out. Logan wanted nothing more than to be a better father than he had been. Soft gurgling turned her attention to Victoria as she wiggled her way out of her blanket. Her daughter was strong that was something she had gotten from both Logan and her. For a little while Rory played with her daughter pretending like nothing had change for the two of them. She did it so many times, but Rory counted Victoria's fingers, and toes. It might have had to do with the fact she hadn't had the chance the night she was born. There was a lot she didn't remember that night. Everything had happened so fast that night, and Rory remembered how unprepared she felt. Even now she didn't feel totally prepared, but she felt like it would be okay. Surprisingly even the thought of Logan didn't terrify her completely. Although Rory knew she had no future with Logan her daughter needed her father. "Victoria, your daddy is coming," said Rory as she let Victoria grab her fingers. It still amazed Rory how soft Victoria's hands were like silk. Smiling down at her daughter Rory wondered how she could love someone so much and so completely. Rory loved how what blonde hair her daughter had laid in ringlets.

Looking up Rory saw April come in the room.

"Can you stay with her for a bit," asked Rory sitting up and wrapping Victoria up in her blanket, but pillows around her.

"Yeah," said April as she took Rory's place on the bed.

"Thanks," said Rory as she went out into the hallway.

Going downstairs Rory could hear her mom and Christopher arguing.

"I'll take care of this," said Rory reaching the door.

"Okay," said Lorelai.

"Outside," said Rory as she escorted Christopher outside.

"Rory," said Chris.

"I'm going to talk and you are going to listen got it?" asked Rory as her anger had been building for some time.

"Got it," said Chris seeing the pain in his daughter that he had never seen before.

"You weren't there really like you should when I was a kid. Luke was my father in the true sense of the word. I forgave you time and again. You were wrong on something, and I am setting you strait. My mother wasn't cheating on you, and wouldn't of done so. Pushing Luke away was your mistake. He was being a friend to come where he wasn't wanted by you. You weren't there when she needed you. No matter what was going on or what you felt it should have been put aside. You couldn't do that all that because she told the truth that Luke was a good father to me. He was my father when you were unwilling or just to selfish to be the father I needed. I'll forgive you for me, but I'm done with you. My daughter has a grandfather Lucas Danes. Someone she can be proud of, and one day she'll know of you. That day she'll make her own choice. Don't come here again. If a young woman comes to your door in eighteen years if you love her shut the door never looking back. She doesn't need a broken heart like her mother's heart," said Rory.

"Gigi?" asked Chris.

"She is always welcome here because you'll break her heart as well," said Rory.

"I guess there is nothing else to say," said Chris.

"No," said Rory.

"Bye," said Chris as he left.

Rory watched him get in his car, and leave. Although Rory didn't move until Christopher disappeared, and for Rory felt like she could breathe again since she saw him. Still standing there Rory heard the door open.

"Rory?" asked Luke.

"I'm fine," said Rory.

"Rory," said Luke wrapping his arms around her.

"Why couldn't he?" asked Rory as she let a tear slide down her cheek.

"I don't know why, but I do know that he missed out. You were the best thing to happen to me," said Luke.

"Victoria is the best thing for me then. If I come close to the parent you were to me she'll be lucky," said Rory.

"Come with me," asked Luke.

"Where are we going?" asked Rory.

"To the backyard," said Luke as he let her go, and took her hand as they went to the backyard.

Luke led her to the big oak in the backyard. Not understand Luke let go, and dug into the soft ground by the tree. Pulling out a small old tin Christmas box out of the ground causing Rory's face to light up.

"We buried that when I was three," said Rory.

"Yep," said Luke as he blew off the dirt, and dust the rest away with his hand.

"I don't even remember what is in there," said Rory.

"I do, and I think it'll be good for you to see," said Luke as he opened it to reveal a small dictionary, a piece of flannel, piece of paper.

Taking the paper Rory read it aloud:

Wuke Dunes whale be my dud.

"I wasn't the best speller," said Rory.

"You were only three," said Luke.

"I got my prayer though. Took long enough, but maybe it was to make me value it even more. See I knew before anyone else," said Rory.

"This going to your head," said Luke.

"Yeah, but see I knew. See if you two would've giving in right then it wouldn't have taken so long. How did you end up babysitting me that day?" asked Rory.

"Well you mother came into the dinner begging for me to watch you because you had chickenpox. She had to go to work, and Carly, your neighbor then could only watch you for ten minutes. I agree I don't know why, but I did," said Luke.

"I remember I gave you chickenpox," said Rory.

"Your mom took time off and taking care of us both. She felt so bad that now looking back on it I liked being there. I got annoyed at her a few times for what I considered mother henning." said Luke.

"Did you hear something?" asked Rory.

"No," said Luke.

"I did. It was coming from the garage," said Rory heading around to the garage with Luke in tow.

"Let me go first," said Luke as he now heard a sound, and ushered Rory behind him.

Opening the door Luke grabbed his bat.

"You can't hit the animal. You moved the boat back in," said Rory.

"Shhh!" Luke said looking around.

Peering over into the boat the it was, and Luke turn away.

"What is it?" said Rory as he turned her the same way.

"Kirk," said Luke.

"Kirk?" questioned Rory.

"Kirk in his birthday suit," said Luke.

"Kirk!" said Rory loudly.

"Huh," said Kirk.

"Kirk, you are naked in my garage," said Rory.

"I'm sorry," said Kirk.

"Go home, Kirk," said Luke as he grabbed a blanket, and tossing it to Kirk.

"Alright, Luke," said Kirk as he wrapped the blanket around himself, and climbed out of the boat.

"Bye, Kirk," said Rory.

"Bye," said Kirk.

"Something is wrong," said Rory.

"What?" asked Luke.

"That wasn't like Kirk. He would of said something crazy, and it wouldn't make any sense whatsoever. He seemed almost lost, and he seemed very weird even for Kirk even for the sleeping in the boat in the nude," said Rory.

"Rory," said Luke.

"I'm going inside mom will believe me," said Rory heading out of the garage, and then to the porch.

Picking up her pace Rory quickly made it to the front door, and opened it going in heading for the kitchen leaving the door wide open.

"Mom," said Rory as she sat down next to her mom who was at the kitchen table drink her coffee.

"Decaf, I found a loop hole," said Lorelai excite.

"We'll discuss that later. Listen Kirk was nude in the boat asleep again," said Rory.

"Again?" asked Lorelai as Rory heard the door being shut.

"Yes, but that's not it. He just said he was sorry, and left," said Rory.

"Something is wrong," said Lorelai.

"That's what I thought" said Rory.

"That is weird for Kirk," said Lorelai.

"I know," said Rory.

"Go spend some time with the baby, and I'll find out what I can," said Lorelai.

"Oh no!" said Rory as she jumped up, and ran to the stairs.

Running up the stairs Rory went to her mom's room, and opened the door to find April, and Victoria fast asleep. It looked like a good ideal, so Rory laid down on the other side of Victoria falling fast asleep.

Waking up Rory saw April giving Victoria a bottle.

"Lorelai, brought it up," said April.

"You are good with her," said Rory.

"She's small it's not that hard," said April as she took the bottle quickly putting Victoria to her shoulder for burping.

"She didn't fuss," said Rory as April got a burp out of Victoria.

"Do it before they know what happened," said April as she plopped the bottle in Victoria's mouth.

"Where did you learn that," asked Rory.

"Well in New Mexico our next door neighbor Mrs. Davenport had twins, and daughter was my friend. I figure there had to be a method to her madness," said April.

"Really? Huh," said Rory.

"Luke, and Lorelai went to the Diner for food," said April.

"Okay, how about I go put a frozen pizza in for us," said Rory.

"Okay," said April.

Going downstairs Rory made a b-line to the kitchen. Getting into the freezer Rory found a supreme stuffed crust pizza. Taking it out, and Rory closed the door behind her. Going to the stove Rory preheated the oven, and waited. While she waited she opened the box, and peeled away the plastic. When it was finally time Rory put the pizza in the oven, and set the timer after shutting the oven door. Curious Rory went into her old room to see nothing had changed really. The closet was filled with April's thins now, and there were a few pictures here and there. Nothing else had really changed he books were still stuff here and there in her old room. Smiling Rory could see they hadn't been left unread since she had been gone. The bed was a mess though, and with out a second thought she made the bed.

"Rory," came April's voice.

Returning to the kitchen April held a very unhappy Victoria, and April handed her Rory. Instantly Victoria calmed down once in Rory's arms.

"She wanted her mommy," said Rory.

"Man, I finish feeding her, and I change her diaper. Then she cries I mean major crying," said April.

"It's okay. Really it's okay," said Rory.

"I'm not having kids," said April.

"Don't say never. It'll be better when you get older," said Rory.

"I don't know about that," said April.

"I hear the door. I'll get it, and you watch that pizza," said Rory.

"Okay," said April.

Quickly going to the door Rory opened it.

"Logan," said Rory.


	4. Episode Four

Episode 4

Rory and Logan stood there for a long time just staring at each other not saying a word. Then Victoria decided she was going to help out letting out a gurgle snapping them back to reality.

"Rory," said Logan as he spoke first.

"Come in," said Rory letting him in the door.

"Thanks, it was a long flight from Singapore," said Logan as Rory ushered him into the kitchen.

"Wow," said Rory.

"Rory," said April as she sat the pizza on the table.

"April, go find a movie, and let the pizza cool," said Rory.

"Okay," said April as she knew it was her cue to leave.

"April is my stepsister. Luke and Mom tied the knot," said Rory rambling.

"What's her name?" asked Logan.

"Her name is Lorelai Victoria Leigh Gilmore Huntzberger. At first I was just going to name her Gilmore, but I thought it would be unfair," said Rory.

"It must have been scary," said Logan.

"Yeah, it was," said Rory wondered why he was being understanding.

"I'm going to be around more," said Logan.

"Come with me," said Rory as they went into the living room, and Rory handed Victoria to April before she took him outside.

"Rory?" question Logan.

"You're not mad. How is that? You just learned hours ago that I gave birth. We're parents! I didn't even know. Do you even care?" asked Rory yelling.

"I'm not mad because you're tell the truth. I know that. We're parents, and I care. Yelling at you isn't going to get us anywhere," said Logan cupping her face.

"I'm not marrying you," said Rory.

"I know," said Logan.

"How did you become the level head one?" asked Rory in distress.

"I'm still learning, and I've took these past months getting over my anger. I was a bit upset at first," said Logan.

"We'll figure something," said Rory.

"I think for now until she's older I should just have visits at the house at first and then day visits," said Logan.

"Okay, I can live with that," said Rory.

"We don't have to figure it all out tonight," said Logan.

"I know," said Rory.

"I'll be going soon I've got to get a room. I'm gonna be in town for a couple of days," said Logan.

"That's good," said Rory.

"I'll be heading into Hartford," said Logan.

"Really?" asked Rory.

"Yeah I'm going to take a job there," said Logan.

"Where?" asked Rory.

"a job at one of my father's paper. We've been talking a little, and he offered me a job as a journalist," said Logan.

"Wow," said Rory.

"Yeah, I wanted to have a job where I could be there. I'd only cover local stuff, so I'd be here," said Logan.

"Wow," said Rory.

"Say something more than wow," said Logan.

"We need to talk to your parents. I want our daughter to know them. My dad's parents never knew me, and I don't want that for her," said Rory.

"We could try. I'll set something up, and invite Honor. Honor owes us we were there when she was telling them she was engaged to what's his name," said Logan.

"It's Josh," said Rory.

"I've been very busy. I've seen so many names I'm lucky I know your name. It's complicated," said Logan.

"I guess so," said Rory.

"There's my ride," said Logan pointing at the car at the end of the drive.

"right," said Rory.

"I'm going to bite the bullet and go see my father tomorrow. I'll be back in time for a visit about twelve. I know you said you don't want to marry me, but think about it please," said Logan.

"I'll see you at twelve," said Rory as he ran off, and got in the back of the car.

Watching the car leave Rory couldn't believe she was contemplating marriage again. She knew it might make it easier, but she didn't feel ready for that step no matter what. Soon enough her parents returned with the food, and they went in together. They ate and the grandparents fussed over their tiny granddaughter. Lorelai complained Luke wasn't sharing the baby equally. About that time Rory look up, and Lorelai was making a b-line for the bathroom. Taking Victoria from her grandpa Rory watched as the man who had always been there for her went after her mother. Standing up Rory went to the fridge, and saw prepare bottles. Grabbing one Rory shut the door behind her, and headed up to April's, her mom's, and her room. Seeing the cradle had legs making it come up almost to her waist. Smiling Rory laid Victoria in the cradle on the blanket. Soon enough Victoria fell asleep, and Rory watched for a bit. Not long Rory picked up her daughter, and laid down on the bed. Settling in Rory and Victoria both soon fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victoria squirmed and started to fuss waking Rory. Getting up Rory grabbed the bottle off the nightstand out of a warmer noticing the addition. Testing the bottle on her wrist Rory found the temperature just right, and plopped it in Victoria's mouth. Then Rory walked out of the room and went downstairs. Being as quiet as possible Rory managed to get to the front door, and go outside closing it behind her while feeding Victoria. For the first time Rory noticed the wooden swing on the porch, and she sat down. Taking the bottle from Victoria she sat the bottle down on the swing, and burped Victoria on her lap. After a bit Victoria let a big burp go, and Rory picked up the bottle returning it to her daughter. Not too long Rory saw the sun start to come up slowly bringing light to the day. Looking down at Victoria it amazed Rory how something that had ended the way it did created something so beautiful. Before Rory knew it Victoria had finished her bottle, and Rory took the bottle putting it down on the swing. Once again Rory sat Victoria up patting her back, and got a couple small burps and one big one. Yawning Victoria cuddled up next to Rory falling fast asleep. The look of contentment on her daughter's face made everything she had been through from going into labor to having to deal with Christopher okay. It amazed her as she realized how angry she had really been, and she hadn't realized she had been just bottling it up.

"Coffee," said Luke coming up.

"Trade," said Rory giving Victoria to Luke and taking the coffee.

"It's early," said Luke taking a seat next to Rory.

"Yeah, I got up to feed Victoria, and so I came out here," said Rory.

"Is everything okay?" asked Luke.

"Logan is setting up a meeting with his parents, and last time," said Rory trailing off.

"Was horrific," said Luke.

"Something like that. Christopher's parents weren't there for me, and I don't want that for Victoria," said Rory.

"You are a good mom. This is one lucky kid," said Luke.

"Thanks," said Rory as her mind wondered.

"What is it?" asked Luke.

"I was just thinking about Gigi. Christopher will hurt her," said Rory.

"Well we'll be there for her. Christopher gave your mom joint custody after her mom signed away her rights. Something to do with she didn't have the time," said Luke.

Upstairs Lorelai woke up to see Rory and Victoria gone. It was too early to be up, but she wouldn't sleep until she found them. Scrambling out of bed Lorelai made her way downstairs, and heard voices coming from outside. Lorelai went to the front door standing there.

"How do you feel?" asked Rory.

"Just like you are my daughter Lorelai and Gigi have that connection. Gigi is a part of our lives not Christopher," said Luke.

"I miss talking to you. Those months I just didn't know what to say," said Rory.

"You fell in the middle, and I should of talked with you," said Luke.

"We could go back and forth still those months are gone. We are here now, and that's what matters. You are my dad, and this little girl's grandpa. Logan and you will be two of the most important people in her lives. You'll be there for all of her first. Dad, you'll be there for her just like you were there for me. I hope I'm lucky enough to find a man like you, and I hope Victoria is that lucky too," said Rory.

"Thanks," said Luke.

"Want to know something," said Rory.

"What?" asked Luke.

"Logan purposed again sort of, and I'm actually thinking about it. It's not for him. But for Victoria. The more I think about it now the more I know it won't work. Logan and I are in two different places. He is just starting being an adult, and I've," said Rory trailing off.

"You were sort of a mini adult since you were young," said Luke.

"I went through a faze," said Rory defensively.

"Rory," said Luke.

"Okay I was mature, and Logan isn't," said Rory.

"You don't think he's ready for that commitment," said Luke.

"I don't think he is the one. The guy that will make me feel like nothing could hurt me, and no matter what happens we'll always be in it together. I don't see my past, and my future in his eyes. I know it sounds sappy, but I want that," said Rory.

"It's not sappy. I feel like that with your mom," said Luke causing Lorelai to smile from ear to ear.

"Lorelai," came April's voice causing Lorelai to whip around, and grab April holding her hand over the girl's mouth.

Quickly Lorelai dragged April to the Kitchen.

"Don't scare me like that! Especially when I'm eavesdropping on someone," said Lorelai letting April go.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting on the couch Rory looked at the clock again and it now read two thirty. Getting up Rory started to go for the phone, but as soon as she got there she heard a knock at the door.

"I'm coming," said Rory as she made a b-line for the front door, and opened the front door to find Babette.

"Hi, Doll," said Babette.

"Hi Babette," said Rory.

"I got the baby shower together," said Babette.

"Baby Shower," questioned Rory.

"Yeah, I know it's late, but everyone knows what to get," said Babette.

"Babette, the town has been crazy," said Rory.

"They've promised to behave or Morrie will open a can of Whoop you know," said Babette.

"I don't know," said Rory.

"You can hide in mine and Morrie's room if it gets too much," said Babette.

Looking back getting a glimpse of the clock Rory was tired of waiting for Logan.

"Give me ten minutes, and I'll be over there," said Rory.

"What a doll!" said Babette as she left, and Rory closed the door.

Walking to the kitchen Rory's eyes met her mother's.

"What did you do?" asked Lorelai.

"Get Victoria dress Babette is throwing us a baby shower, and we are going," said Rory.

"Rory?" asked Luke putting his paper down.

"I'm not waiting on Logan, and Babette is throwing me a baby shower. The sooner this madness is over the sooner I can get back to my life," said Rory.

"I'll go get her ready," said Lorelai leaving.

"You can't support this madness!" said Luke going after his wife.

"This is my daughter, and this is what she needs right now," said Lorelai stopping by the stairs, and turning to face Luke.

"We're doing this," said Luke.

"We're doing this," said Lorelai.

"I love the way you're fiery," said Luke.

"Playing with fire," said Lorelai.

"Make your way over to my room tonight, and I'll show you how hot it can get," said Luke.

"You're flirting with a married woman," said Lorelai.

"I know your husband, and he won't mind," said Luke.

"My husband is insanely jealous," said Lorelai.

"Then you better tend to that granddaughter of yours," said Luke.

"I will," said Lorelai turning around, and Luke swatted her butt as she started up the stair.

Lorelai looked back pretending to be offended, and then smiled ear to ear before going on her way upstairs.

Next door Babette went into the dinning room where Sookie was setting up.

"How's it going?" asked Babette.

"Good, I got everything set up," said Sookie.

"Babette, where is Rory?" asked Miss Patty.

"She'll be here in a bit, and if you pull anything. I'll wrestle you to the ground myself," said Babette.

With that Miss Patty backed away from Babette, and Babette looked back to Sookie rearranging things again. Walking to the end of the table Babette was amazed by the cake shaped like a baby was so realistic. Making her way out of the dinning room and it seemed like every member of town had showed up for the shower. Squeezing her way through the crowd Babette made her way to the table filled with present. Carefully Babette straitened up the pile of presents, and came across a gift from Richard and Emily Gilmore. A smile played on her face that they had actually came or at least sent a present. Hearing the door bell Babette made her way through the crowd toward the door, and ended up in front of her closet. Trying once again Babette pushed through the crowd, and this time ended up at the front door. Opening the door Rory held the baby who was wearing a white dress.

"Hi Doll," said Babette.

"I brought the whole gang," said Rory as Babette let her in.

"Lorelai!" squealed Babette at the sight of Lorelai.

"Hi, Babette," said Lorelai as she came in.

"Luke, come here you, hunk of man," said Babette.

"Hi, Babette," said Luke as Babette hugged him.

"Where is? April!" said Babette as she let go of Luke to see April bring up the rear.

"Hi, Babette," said April as she was hugged by Babette.

"Wow! You've grown girl!" said Babette letting April go.

Babette closed the door as April hurried off before Babette knew what happened. April made her way through the crowd and ended up in the Dinning room. Seeing the food spread, and it looked like Sookie's cooking. Getting ready to find something good April heard a sound causing her to spinning around to see Sookie.

"Don't think about it unless you are going for the good stuff," said Sookie as she went and got a cookie handing it to April.

Taking a bite April felt like she was in heaven.

"Oh my!" said April taking another bite.

"A turn of the century recipe with a few tweaks," said Sookie.

Watching her daughter being passed around Rory glanced down at her watched again. Running her hands through her hair Rory wondered where Logan was, and what was so important. Getting up Rory made her way over to her mom, and got there quickly.

"Mom, can you watch Victoria?" asked Rory.

"Sure. Is everything okay?" asked Lorelai.

"I need some air that's all," said Rory.

"Okay," said Lorelai.

As quick as Rory could she made her way to the door, and slid out without being noticed. Walking along the side of the house Rory saw Luke had put a swing up in the old Oak. Sitting down on the swing Rory lightly swung back and forth.

"What shindig is going down in Mayberry?" came a voice causing Rory to stop swinging. Turning around Rory saw a blast from her past.

"Jess?" questioned Rory getting up, and turning around to see a clean cut Jess.

"Yep," said Jess.

"Pinocchio finally grew up?" asked Rory.

"Yep, and became a real boy," said Jess as he came close until only the swing separated them.

Same old Jess in your face, and Rory stepped back.

"Aren't you suppose to be on the campaign trail?" asked Jess.

"Yes," said Rory as her face expression dropped.

"What?" asked Jess.

"I was fired," said Rory.

"What? Why?" asked Jess.

"I had a baby. Mother on the campaign trail I guess that wasn't the image they wanted," said Rory.

"The party?" asked Jess.

"Baby shower," said Rory.

"The father?" asked Jess.

"Logan. We weren't together at the time. We aren't now, but I didn't know until my water broke I was pregnant," said Rory rambling.

"Wow!" said Jess.

"Yeah," said Rory.

"I'm moving to Starshollow," said Jess.

"Really?" asked Rory.

"Yeah, I wanted to connect with Luke, and see my cousin when I can. Maybe even repair my relationship with my mom, T.J., and start one with my baby sister Douala," said Jess.

"Luke married my mom," said Rory.

"I didn't know, but he's one lucky guy," said Jess.

"April is living with us as well," said Rory.

"You miss a lot when you are gone," said Jess.

"Yeah, I didn't know about Luke and Mom or April until after I had Victoria," said Rory.

"Victoria, I like it," said Jess.

"Actually it is Lorelai Victoria Leigh Gilmore Huntzberger," said Rory.

"No one is going to say both last names, so they'll call her Gilmore. Smart very smart," said Jess.

Standing there Rory walked up to Jess, and took his hand in hers.

"Want to met Victoria," asked Rory.

"Sure," said Jess.

Hand in hand Rory and Jess went back inside, and went around looking for Victoria finding her in the arms of Miss Patty. It took the both of them to pry Victoria from her arms, and Rory let Jess hold her.

"I think she looks like you," said Jess.

"I don't know," said Rory.

"Look at your baby pictures," said Jess.

"When did you?" asked Rory.

"Time for cake!" shouted Babette as she grabbed Rory dragging her off.

"Jess," said Luke causing Jess to turn around.

"Luke," said Jess.

"What are you doing here?" asked Luke.

"I'm moving to Starshollow. I found the town empty, so I was driving through town. Seeing Babette's house lite up I stopped seeing Rory, and I talked with her. I hear you got married again," said Jess.

"One last time," said Luke.

"How's mom?" asked Jess.

"She's good, but the family's gone for two months," said Luke.

Seconds later the crowd shifted carrying Jess off away from Luke as the residents of Starshollow fussed over the baby. Soon enough Jess ended up by the presents, and sat down next to Rory who was now unwrapping presents. After the presents were unwrapped the party slowly died down as people began to leave. Sitting there Jess watched Rory as Babette told Luke how to carry the presents. Something wasn't right that much Jess knew.

"Rory?" questioned Jess.

"Huh," said Rory.

"What's up?" asked Jess.

"Logan was suppose to be here to visit, and he didn't show," said Rory.

"You wondering if it's the same old Logan, or did something happen to him," said Jess.

"How?" asked Rory.

"I believe I've ruined you for regular joes for some time," said Jess.

"Maybe," said Rory.

"How about a breakfast slash play date at Luke's? I think this cutie like me," said Jess as Victoria gurgled in agreement.

"That would be nice," said Rory.

"Here you go, and I'll help Luke.

Don't wanting him destroying the merchandise," said Jess handing Victoria to Rory.

"See you in the morning," said Rory as Jess left.

Watching Jess leave Rory didn't notice her mom take his seat.

"Jess?" questioned Lorelai.

"Yep," said Rory.

"He's changed," said Lorelai.

"We all have change some more than others," said Rory.

"Let me get this little one to bed," said Lorelai taking Victoria.


	5. Episode Five

---------------Sorry this is late, but I've been sick in bed. The next one will be two weeks from today.-----------------------

Wobbling up the driveway drunkenly Logan leaned on the equally drunk Collin as everything started to spin.

"I've got a love bunch of coconuts," sang Collin.

"Stand in a row. One bunch! Two bunch!" sang Logan going in.

"What is the rest of the words?" asked Collin.

"I don't know," said Logan.

"Orange ones!" sang Collin.

"Blue one!" sang Logan as they made their way up onto the porch.

"Shhh! They're sleeping!" shouted Collin.

Then they started laughing as they reached the door, and Logan started knocking on the door. Not long a light came on.

"You're in trouble now," said Logan. "You knock not me," said Collin.

"Did I?" asked Logan as the door opened to reveal Rory.

"I take care of it" said Rory turning to Luke who was standing near by.

"Can I crash here, Pretty Lady?" asked Collin.

Knowing they wouldn't leave Rory guided them into the living room putting Collin on the couch, and Logan on the floor. As soon as Logan hit the floor he was out like a light.

"I've got a secret," said Collin as Rory put a cover over him.

"What you're drunk?" asked Rory.

"I spiked his ginger ale with Vodka the good stuff that you can't taste. He didn't realize it until it was too late," said Collin laughing.

"That wasn't nice," said Rory.

"He was a party pooper talking about a kid," said Collin.

"He has a daughter," said Rory.

"Logan?" asked Collin.

"Yes, he does with me" said Rory.

"Wow," said Collin.

"Sleep, and the bathroom is down the hall right before you get to the kitchen," said Rory pointing.

"Okay," said Collin as he drifted off.

Going over to the hallway closet Rory got a cover, and went back to Logan put it over him. Walking into the kitchen Luke handed her a cup of coffee.

"Collin got Logan drunk by spiking his drink," said Rory as they sat down at the table.

"Rory," said Luke.

"This isn't okay, but at the same time he's not totally at fault," said Rory, and she sipped on her coffee.

"Get some sleep," said Luke.

"I'll try," said Rory as she finished her coffee, and Luke took her cup.

Getting up Rory headed to the stairs, and went upstairs. Quietly Rory went into the bedroom, and stopped looking in on her daughter. The Rory slid into bed, and soon fell fast asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lifting his hand to his head Logan wondered why his head was pounding. Yesterday was a blur to him as he got off the floor. Looking around he saw he was at the Gilmore house, and that couldn't be good. Walking into the kitchen Logan saw Rory sitting at the table drinking coffee staring at him, and then he notice she held the baby.

"Morning!" said Rory loudly.

"Ouch!" cried Logan.

"Are we hungover?" asked Rory in her normal voice.

"Talk lower, please," said Logan.

"Do you think you deserve it?" asked Rory.

"What happened?" asked Logan.

"Collin and you came blowing early this morning drunk. Collin spiked your drink," said Rory.

"I'm going to kill him," said Logan.

"Why don't you tell me what you remember?" asked Rory.

"I meet with my dad, and it went well. Collin was waiting for me outside the building. Asked me to have a drink with him, so I went order a ginger ale. I went to bathroom when I got back I drank my drink, and after that I don't know," said Logan.

"Well you came to the home of your daughter drunk. I will not have you be around her drunk. I'm going out this morning. My parents aren't here, and my sister is at school. I want you out of here by noon. Be here Wednesday for a supervised visit at four o'clock. If you fail to show this time you will wait two weeks to have the opportunity again. My daughter will not be treated as I have like a commodity that can be picked up and throw away at will." said Rory.

"I'm sorry. I know you don't want to hear that, but I'll prove it. This won't happen again. My parents would like to see us Sunday evening," said Logan.

"Fine," said Rory as she sat her coffee down, and stood up.

"I'll see you," said Logan as she took the diaper bag off the back, and put it on her shoulder.

"Don't mess this up Logan," said Rory and then she passed him.

Going to the door Rory went out, and a car pulled up. The driver's door opened and Jess stepped out.

"Ready?" asked Jess.

"Yeah, just need to put the car seat in," said Rory pointing at the car seat by the garage.

"Okay, will do," said Jess as he went and got it.

Within minutes Jess had the car seat in the backseat, and even took Victoria putting her in the car seat himself. Then they got in the front seat, and Jess started up the car. Jess pulled out of the driveway, and they were off. Soon enough Jess pulled in a parking space near Luke's, and they got out. Without a word Jess got Victoria out, and it amazed her how good he was with Victoria. Walking into Luke's Rory noticed how smitten Victoria was with Jess as well. There was something to Danes men that was so special, and just being around them made you feel just as special. Taking a seat a table Rory watched Jess continue to play with Victoria.

"Hey!" came Lanes voice causing Rory to look.

"Hi," said Rory.

"Jess, is that you!" said Lane.

"Yep," said Jess.

"Let me see this Future Rocker Chick," said Lane picking up Victoria.

"You are getting ahead of yourself, Lane. I mean she's not out of diapers yet," said Rory.

"Never to young to start," said Jess.

"Rock on, yeah!" said Lane.

"Give me my baby," said Rory and Lane handed Victoria over.

"Just kidding," said Jess.

"I'm dead serious!" said Lane.

"It's alright Victoria," said Rory.

"What can I get you?" asked Lane.

"Danish, and Coffee!" said Rory.

"Coffee," said Jess and Lane scribbled it down.

"Be right back," said Lane leaving.

"Just coffee," questioned Rory.

"I'm staying at the Dragonfly, and Sookie insisted on breakfast," said Jess.

"Her breakfasts are the best," said Rory.

"Bit much though," said Jess.

"She use to cooking Gilmore size meals," said Rory.

"It's hard to believe you had a baby," said Jess.

"I will never forget that labor," said Rory.

"This little one was that much trouble," questioned Jess.

"It was like doing the splits on a crate of fireworks going off," said Rory.

"Ouch!" said Jess as Lane came back with two huge cups of coffee.

"Did the cups get bigger?" asked Rory.

"Yeah," said Lane.

"Nice," said Rory taking a sip.

"Back with your Danish," said Lane and she was off again.

"Nothing like Luke's Coffee," said Rory as she picked up her cup with one hand, and took a sip while cradling Victoria one handedly.

"One Danish," said Lane coming up to the table, and setting it on the table.

"Got a minute," asked Rory.

"No, Luke will have a cow," said Lane.

"Okay," said Rory, and Lane was off again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the house Rory came out of the kitchen after feeding, and changing Victoria. Gently Rory put Victoria who was fast asleep in the bassinet in the living room. Staring at her daughter Rory really wish her grandpa was there to see Victoria. Picking up the baby cover Rory put it over Victoria. All cuddled up she looked so sweet even the sucking thumb was cute. That made her think of Paris and how's she call her a sap. Seeing the phone on the coffee table. Picking up the phone Rory turned on the phone, and dialed Paris cell number.

"Paris," came Paris on the other end after two rings.

"It's Rory," said Rory.

"Rory, finally getting a break," said Paris.

"Something like that," said Rory.

"What have you been up to?" asked Paris.

"I had a baby," said Rory.

"Stop jerking my chain," said Paris.

"Lorelai Victoria Leigh Gilmore Huntzberger, 7 ponds, and 22 inches long, but she might be a bit bigger now," said Rory.

"I can't believe I missed the signs. I was premed how couldn't I see," ranted Paris.

"I didn't know until my water broke," said Rory cutting her off.

"What about work?" asked Paris.

"I got a permanent vacation without pay," said Rory.

"They can't do that!" shouted Paris.

"They can and they did," said Rory.

"We'll sue their pants off. We'll crush them!" ranted Paris.

"Paris! Paris!" said Rory.

"I'm sorry. It is just," said Paris.

"Frustrating," said Rory filled in.

"Exactly! So where you staying?" asked Paris.

"Starshollow," said Rory.

"Doyle, and I will have to come down this weekend," said Paris.

"That would be nice," said Rory.

"You're a mom," said Paris.

"Yep," said Rory.

"Doyle! Rory is a mom," said Paris and Rory could hear him in the back chattering.

"Paris," said Rory.

"Yeah," said Paris.

"I have Friday night dinner," said Rory.

"We'll probably not get to the hollow until late Friday, so don't worry," said Paris.

"When will you have to leave out?" asked Rory.

"Sunday around noon," said Paris.

"I make sure my mom keeps a room open at the inn for you," said Rory.

"Rory, I really have to go I've got two test this week alone. Doyle is drilling me, and we made a strip game out of it," said Paris.

"I didn't need to know that! Why can't you say goodbye like a normal person?" questioned Rory.

"Bye then," said Paris.

"Bye," said Rory and they hung up.

Setting the phone on the table Rory heard a knock at the door, and she got up making a b-line for the front door. Opening the door Rory was met by a surprised grandpa.

"Rory!" said Richard.

"Hi, Grandpa," said Rory.

"What are you do here?" asked Richard.

"It's a long story not really, but it starts with your great granddaughter. Come in and I'll explain," said Rory ushering him in.

"Okay," said Richard as they went to the living room, and took a seat on the couch.

"Let's start from when I found out. Wednesday, I doubled over in pain after my water broke. I kind was in denial that I was in labor, but my friends took me to the hospital. Stick thin, light periods almost every month, and no strange cravings I could remember I thought I couldn't be. There I was and I had a baby with only with Ben a premed student turn journalist. When the Midwife put the baby on my chest I felt this calm before they took her to check her out. Later on I got some flowers telling me I was fired, so I moved back in here," said Rory.

"They can't do that!" said Richard outraged.

"They can, and they did. Plus I want sometime with my daughter Lorelai Victoria Leigh Gilmore Huntzberger," said Rory.

"Logan's the father. Does he?" asked Richard.

"He knows. We're figuring out visitation," said Rory.

"Can I see her?" asked Richard.

"Of course. We're calling her by her middle name to make it less confusing," said Rory as she went and picked up her daughter.

Returning to her grandpa Rory laid Victoria in his arms, and she looked so small.

"I don't know," said Richard.

"She won't break," said Rory as her daughter opened her eyes and wiggled her nose as she giggled.

"Are you and Logan?" asked Richard.

"No, I'm not ready, and he isn't either," said Rory.

"Emily?" asked Richard.

"She knows about Victoria, and she has been good about it," said Rory.

"Yeah, she wouldn't want a repeat of what happen with your mother. She doesn't say it, but wishes she had done things differently. Give her a little slack cause she will step over the line sometimes. The only reason she does it is because she loves you," said Richard.

"I know, Grandpa," said Rory as she put her hand on top of his as he held Victoria.

Across town in the kitchen of the Dragonfly Inn Lorelai had this feeling. Sookie looked worriedly at her friend, and wondered what was up.

"What did aliens land?" asked Sookie.

"Huh. No, it's just a feeling. One of my parent are in town," said Lorelai.

"You are nuts," said Sookie.

"No, I'm not. When they descend they change the atmosphere around you," said Lorelai.

"You are crazier than the pregnant lady that is about to pop now that is scary," said Sookie.

"I know these things," said Lorelai.

"No," said Sookie.

Suddenly Lorelai phone rang to of American Pie, and she grabbed her phone flipping it open.

"Rory!" said Lorelai

"Mom, I'm hanging out with Grandpa. Where is the stroller we got?" asked Rory.

"In the bedroom closet. Why?" asked Lorelai.

"We are going to go walking around town," said Rory.

"My father?" asked Lorelai.

"Yes," said Rory.

"I want details later," said Lorelai.

"Okay," said Rory.

"Bye," said Lorelai.

"Bye," said Rory and they both hung up.

"Ha! My father is in town," said Lorelai.

"That proves nothing," said Sookie.

"It proves everything!" said Lorelai.

"Hello small people," said Michael with a fake English accent with his own as he came in the kitchen.

"Micheal, stop it," said Sookie.

"Try to improve myself. You no account!" said Michael in a thick French accent that made him hard to understand.

"It sounded bad," said Lorelai.

"What would you know?" asked Michael as he stomped off.

"An angry Frenchman," said Sookie.

"Today is going to be long," said Lorelai.

"Yeah, next time we need to just let it pass no matter how bad it is," said Sookie.

"I don't know about that, but there has to be an easier way without getting him mad," said Lorelai.

"Oooo! I could cook a small lunch for Rory, and you could take it by the house," said Sookie.

"Maybe tomorrow cause she is out," said Lorelai.

"Okay," said Sookie pouting.

"Come on you have a whole lunch to put out," said Lorelai.

"Right, I better get on it," said Sookie.

"Where is your intern Daniela?" asked Lorelai.

"She's hiding according to Michael," said Sookie.

"Why?" asked Lorelai.

"He says I scare her," said Sookie.

"You?" said Lorelai laughing.

"I don't get it," said Sookie.

"Well I'll see if I can find her," said Lorelai.

"That would be great," said Sookie.

"Daniela," called out Lorelai as she left the kitchen.

Walking down the streets of Starshollow with her grandpa and her daughter; Rory felt lucky to have this time. Looking at her grandpa Rory could tell he want to asked something.

"Ask," said Rory.

"Christopher," asked Richard.

"He knows, but he's not in my life. When he hurt my mom it was hard, but I was prepared to try to forgive him. Then not long I heard Christopher left it was over for me. I gave him so many chances, and I'm done. Maybe one day that will change, but not in the near future," said Rory.

"Okay," said Richard.

"Because of him I will be harder on Logan, and I can't help it," said Rory.

"He should have been there more," said Richard.

"Why don't you go in to the antique shop? You might find something for Grandma," said Rory.

"Alright, aren't you coming?" asked Richard.

"No, Mrs. Kim doesn't like little kids in there," said Rory.

"Okay," said Richard as he went in.

Going around the front of the stroller Rory bent down looking at her daughter sleeping like an angel. Not long Rory heard a slam causing her to look up to see her grandpa.

"What happened?" asked Rory.

"I paid ten dollars for an old wardrobe, and it'll be delivered for free," said Richard.

"How did you get that?" asked Rory standing up.

"She had two screaming babies in their," said Richard.

"The twins," said Rory.

"I'm getting hungry," said Richard.

"Let go across the street to Luke's" said Rory.

Walking across the way they went into Luke's, and took a seat at a table.

"Girl, two times today," said Lane coming up.

"Yep, Grandpa. Lane. Lane. Richard," said Rory.

"A head ache special with a side of coffee for him and a Chili fries with a side of Coffee," said Rory.

"Alright," said Lane writing down and she was off.

"What did you order for me?" asked Richard. "It's a salad with grilled chicken toped with salsa. It's very health, but tastes sinfully good," said Rory.

"That would be nice cause if I have one more piece of fish I was going to scream," said Richard. "Grandma is worried that's all," said Rory.

"I know," said Richard.

Not long Lane was back putting their coffee cups on the table, and was off again. Soon she was back with their food, and Richard dug in loving every bit of his food.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Rory was sitting at the kitchen table feed Victoria.

"So details," said Lorelai as she sat next to her daughter.

"We walked around town. He got a wardrobe for ten dollars from Mrs. Kim," said Rory taking the bottle one last time putting it on the table, and burped Victoria.

"Wardrobe like the cabinet in "The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe," asked Lorelai.

"Yeah, like in that movie," said Rory.

"For ten dollar?" asked Lorelai.

"Yep," said Rory.

"Twins?" asked Lorelai.

"Yep," said Rory.

"Mrs. Kim is going to lose it when she realizes whats she did. I need a picture," said Lorelai.

"Mom, I don't think so," said Rory.

"Did you have lunch?" asked Lorelai.

"Yeah, I order that salad with salsa for him," said Rory.

"He liked it?" asked Lorelai.

"Yeah, he even got some to take home," said Rory.

"Wow and that is healthy," said Lorelai.

"We need to get Sookie to get some recipes for the cook Grandma hasn't fired," said Rory.

"I'll see what Sookie can do," said Lorelai.

"It needs to be health, but sinfully good. No fish," said Rory.

"No fish, I got it," said Lorelai.

"Do you think I could stay in the apartment over the diner?" asked Rory.

"Why?" asked Lorelai.

"Not now, but eventually I want to be out on my own," said Rory.

"I'm sure Luke wouldn't mind," said Lorelai.

"I wouldn't mind what," asked Luke as he came in the kitchen.

"If one day in the distant future if Rory and Victoria lived over the diner," said Lorelai looking up at her husband.

"No I don't mind, but I know I speak for everyone when we say we'd rather have you here," said Luke.

"Thanks Dad," said Rory.

"You are welcome," said Luke as he went and kiss Rory on the forehead, and did the same to Victoria.

"Everyone is in here; can we order some food, Lorelai" asked April coming in the kitchen.

"Movie night?" asked Rory.

"Movie night," said Lorelai.

"Yeah!" said April.

"Let me put Victoria down," said Luke.

"Okay," said Rory handing Victoria over.

"I'll be back," said Luke.

"Night baby," said Rory waving at her daughter as Luke left.

Then the phone began to ring, and Rory jumped up. Lorelai watched her get the cordless off the coffee table answering the phone.

"Lorelai," said April.

"Huh," said Lorelai.

"No!" screamed Rory causing Lorelai to look up to see her daughter fall to her knees.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Q: It's impossible for a person to be 3 month pregnant and not notice. The stomach would have started to grow and she would have realized she had a missed period. An premature babies hardly ever survive at 6 months old. The baby would have not have the lungs to breath on her own and she would have have to stay for months in the hospital to recuperate.

A: Stressful jobs have been know to make people not notice things. Also some people don't get a belly cause my cousin didn't and she had a six pound baby boy. Also there have been babies born at six months and survive. Also she was full term for Rory conceived her around the time Logan came back from London . I guess I wasn't clear enough and for that I'm sorry

Q: That's why you always take your drink with you when you have to go potty & what the hell happened in the end i don't want to wait for 2 weeks this blows waiting 2 weeks

A: Probably so you should take you drink, but I will try to hurry on this next episode. Plus the two week wait makes you wonder what gonna happen next, but I will say it will be worth the wait. I will try to get it done a bit early.


	6. Episode Six

Rushing to her daughter's side Lorelai took the phone.

"Hello," said Lorelai.

"Ms. Gilmore," said a woman.

"This is her mother. What is going on?" asked Lorelai.

"Christopher Hayen has been in a terrible accident. He's dying," said the woman.

"Georgia Hayen?" asked Lorelai.

"She's scratched up, but fine," said the woman.

"Where?" asked Lorelai.

"Hartford Memorial in the ICU," said the woman and Lorelai hung the phone up.

Looking at her daughter again Lorelai found Luke holding her, and April standing near by.

"I have to go," said Rory through her tears that had been falling like rain.

"I'll hold down the fort," said Luke.

"Okay," said Lorelai getting up and Luke help Rory up.

"Don't worry I'll be up as soon as I get a hold of Sookie," said Luke as they walked outside to the jeep.

Rory in a tank top and her Betty Boop bottoms and Lorelai in a tank top and her Tweety bird bottoms got in the jeep. Rolling down the window Lorelai wanted to give last minute instructions.

"April, go to school in the morning. If you don't hear from Luke, Rory, or me; then you can come to the hospital. You can go home if you want as well. If you do come home stay until we return. Luke, I'll see you soon," said Lorelai as she leaned out giving him a kiss.

"Don't worry, go," said Luke.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something. Tell Michael to take care of the Dragonfly. Bye," said Lorelai as starting the jeep and pulled out.

Rory didn't say a word and Lorelai knew no matter what her father had done she loved him. No matter what he had done over the years she loved him. Although Rory had told him she had it with him sooner or later she would forgive him. Sneaking peeks at her daughter Lorelai knew although the tears had stop Rory's heart was breaking. Then it hit Lorelai like a ton of bricks Christopher was hurt, and it hurt. Analyzing it in her head Lorelai felt relief as well and it trouble her that she felt that as well. She was sad he was hurt, and it caused a pain in her heart. Yet at the same time Lorelai felt like she could breathe again. Maybe it had to do with all the trouble he had cause between her and Luke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Snapping out of her thought Lorelai pulled into a parking spot at the hospital. Getting out Lorelai and Rory ran into the hospital, and went strait to the elevators. Getting in the elevator Lorelai push the third floor button as Rory pass by her. As the doors closed Rory leaned against the back of the elevator, and Lorelai stood near the door. Not long and the doors opened again, and Rory came up taking her mom's hand in hers as they went out. Walking up to the nurse's station they saw a short stocking redheaded nurse.

"Christopher Hayen," said Lorelai.

"Who are you?" asked the nurse.

"I'm his daughter," said Rory holding it together.

"I'm her mother," said Lorelai.

"Alright," said the nurse coming out and ushering them down the hall.

"I'm gonna go check on Gigi," said Lorelai.

"Okay," said Rory as they came to a stop.

"He has internal bleeding, so don't be long," said the nurse.

"Can you take me to Georgia Hayen room," asked Lorelai.

"Sure," said the Nurse.

Rory opened the door, and stepped inside. He was black and blue so bad, and there were all kinds of wires on him.

"Rory," said Christopher.

"Hi," said Rory coming to his side.

"You came," said Christopher.

"Of course," said Rory.

"I really messed up," said Christopher.

"What happened?" asked Rory.

"Gigi had a nightmare and wanted Lore. I was heading that way when it was raining, and I took a curve to fast," said Christopher.

Then Rory noticed she was a bit wet she hadn't notice the rain at all.

"I'm sorry," said Rory.

"You were right," said Christopher.

Suddenly he closed his eyes and alarms started to go off.

"No! You can't do this!" shouted Rory as a bunch of people flooded into the room and she was pushed out.

"He's coding!" shouted a young doctor.

Sliding down the wall outside Rory letting her tears fall. Suddenly she felt two arms around her, and she looked up to see Jess.

"Jess," sobbed Rory not knowing how he knew, but was thankful he was there.

"I won't say it will be okay, but I will say I'll be here for you," said Jess.

"How?" asked Rory through her tears. "I saw the jeep heading out of town fast, so I made a u-turn following behind," said Jess.

"Thanks for being here," sobbed Rory letting it go.

One floor down Lorelai reached Gigi's room, and went in.

"Lorelai!" said Gigi excitedly getting out of bed and running up to Lorelai.

"Hey Babe," said Lorelai scooping her up.

"Have you seen daddy?" asked Gigi.

"No, but Rory is with him," said Lorelai.

"Is she coming soon?" asked Gigi.

"Of course she wouldn't miss a chance to see her favorite sister," said Lorelai.

"Is the baby here?" asked Gigi.

"No, she's at home sleeping," said Lorelai.

"Oh man!" said Gigi.

"We better get you back to bed before we get in trouble," said Lorelai walking over to the bed.

"Please don't go," cried Gigi as Lorelai put her in the bed.

"I'm not going anywhere," said Lorelai setting down on the bed next to her.

"Tell me a story," said Gigi laying down.

"Okay," said Lorelai lay down next to Gigi.

"A good one," said Gigi.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess named Betty. She lived in this big castle with her parents. Her dad was away a lot on business, and her mother was mean. Her mother made her wear big dress that were hot and sticky. Betty wasn't allowed to play outside either, and there were rules for everything. Rules for getting up. Rules for getting dressed. Rules for eating and like I said everything. As Betty got older she would break some of these rules driving her mom crazy. The Queen's face would get all red and she stomp about. One day Betty broke a big rule, and although her parents didn't want her to leave she did. Betty knew this was the only way for her to have a life. Although Betty was sixteen she moved out, and got a job. Then she lived happily ever after," said Lorelai ended it as she saw Gigi had fell asleep.

Something felt wrong and Lorelai didn't know why call it mother's intuition. Looking up Lorelai saw Rory and Jess, and the tears in her daughter's eyes. Rory shook her head no not saying a word. Jess lead Rory to the chairs in the room, and they sat down. Suddenly the door opened again and there stood Luke. He came and sat by Rory. Soon everyone settled in and the silence overcame them all. Not a word was spoken everyone stared, and then the lateness of the day began to wear on them all. Soon enough they all fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory opened her eyes to see a man in a dark suit standing near her.

"May I help you?" asked Rory.

"Rory Gilmore," asked the man.

"Yes," said Rory.

"I'm your father's lawyer Edward Bradley," said Edward.

"Okay," said Rory not understanding what was going on.

"Your father left Georgia to you, and since her mother relinquished her right she is all yours," said Edward.

"What about my mother?" asked Rory.

"Mrs. Danes had a visitation agreement that's all. It's null and void. I need you to sign this agreeing to take the child," said Edward pulling out a documents and handing it to Rory.

Reading it over Rory found it was what he had said plus her father estate.

"Pen," said Rory and Edward handed her one, and she signed for she didn't want her sister to go to foster care.

"Thank you," said Edward as she handed him the document, and Lorelai woke up.

"Mr. Bradley?" said Lorelai.

"Christopher left me Gigi, and money," said Rory.

"Wow," said Lorelai.

"I really have to go. Here is a key to your father's apartment. Christopher's apartment at 22397 Oak Park Place apartment 32," said Edward handing her a key.

"Thanks," said Rory.

"Call me if you need anything," said Edward as he handed her a business card and left.

"How do you feel?" asked Rory.

"I love Gigi, but I never felt like her mother. Now you are her mother in a way," said Lorelai.

"I need to move above the diner until the renovation is done," said Rory.

"Okay," said Lorelai.

"School! She's in school. I have to get her records," said Rory.

"Calm down, it will be okay. Let's deal with your father first," said Lorelai.

"Where's Luke?" asked Rory.

"Coffee anyone?" asked Luke coming in with two large coffees.

"Yes!" said Rory.

"Me! Me first! Me! Me! Me!" said Lorelai, and Luke handed one to Lorelai then to Rory.

"Who was the suit?" asked Luke.

"Christopher's Lawyer. Chris gave Rory custody of Gigi in case of his death," said Lorelai as Rory scribble something down on a note pad that was on the nightstand.

"Can you go get Gigi's things? I don't," said Rory ripping the paper off and handing it to Luke and handing him the key as well.

"Sure," said Luke.

"Can you go with him, so I can talk to Gigi?" asked Rory looking at her mom.

"Sure," said Lorelai.

Watching them leave Rory wondered how she was going to explain this. Looking back at Gigi it tore at her heart that someone this young had to know this kind of pain. Then a nurse came in and Rory didn't want to tell her here in this lifeless room.

"Excuse me, can I take Georgia down to the Cafeteria for breakfast," asked Rory.

"Yes, ma'am. Mr. Bradley informed us you are the child's guardian. We'll have her out of here by noon," said the nurse with a southern accent.

"Good," said Rory.

"Rory," said Gigi rubbing her eyes.

"Hey sleepy head. Ready to go get some breakfast," said Rory.

"Can you brush my hair?" asked Gigi.

"Her bag," said the Nurse taking a bag out of the closet, and handing it to Rory.

Unzipping the bag Rory look through the clothes finding a brush at the bottom.

"up," said Rory putting the bag on the floor, and allowing Gigi to climb on to her lap.

Carefully Rory combed Gigi's golden locks and Rory choked back the tears.

"Rory?" questioned Gigi.

"Yeah," said Rory finishing.

"Are you okay?" asked Gigi.

"Of course silly. Now let's go get some breakfast," said Rory putting her down and putting the brush on the bed.

Taking Gigi's hand Rory went in search of the cafeteria. About ten minutes the found the cafeteria down the hall to the left. Going in Rory and Gigi got themselves pancakes and orange juice, and Rory paid with her debt card. There was next to no one in the cafeteria, so they got a table by a window.

"What's wrong?" asked Gigi.

"You were in a bad accident, and dad was hurt bad," said Rory.

"He'll be okay," said Gigi.

"Gigi, he isn't okay. He died last night," said Rory.

"Died?" asked Gigi confused.

"He had to go to heaven," said Rory.

"When will he be back," asked Gigi.

"He won't ever come back," said Rory.

"What will happen to me?" sobbed Gigi getting scared.

"You'll live with me," said Rory wrapping her arms around Gigi.

"Is there something wrong with me," asked Gigi.

"No, there's nothing wrong with you," said Rory.

"My mom and my dad left me," said Gigi.

"Your dad didn't want to leave you for nothing in the world. I will never ever leave you, and I will do my very best I can," said Rory.

Across town Lorelai unlocked the door, and went in the apartment with Luke in tow. The apartment was small and boxes everywhere like they hadn't unpacked totally. A black book sat on the table, and Lorelai went to the table picking it up. Opening it up it was an address book.

"I'm going to call her school," said Lorelai flipping through the book.

"I'll get her clothes together," said Luke.

"Okay," said Lorelai taking her phone out.

"Be back," said Luke.

Finding the phone number Lorelai flipped her phone open and dialed the number.

"Brookside Academy," came a woman's voice after one ring.

"This is Lorelai Victoria Gilmore. I'm calling on behalf of Georgia Hayen," said Lorelai.

"Hold on," said the woman and the it started to ring.

"Headmaster Langston," said Langston who sounded like an older gentleman.

"This is Lorelai Victoria Gilmore. I'm calling on behalf of Georgia Hayen," said Lorelai.

"Yes, Georgia didn't come to school we were wondering what was going on," said Langston.

"Her father and her were in a car crash. Her father died last night and she won't be back to school for a while. She'll be transferring schools," said Lorelai.

"Should I give her papers to your mother," said Langston.

"You know my mother?" asked Lorelai.

"My wife is on the DAR with her," said Langston.

"Yes," said Lorelai.

"I'll do that," said Langston.

"Thanks, bye," said Lorelai.

"Bye," said Langston and they both hung up.

Then Lorelai called her mother knowing she should of called sooner.

"Hello," came a young woman's voice after one ring.

"I need to talk with Mrs. Gilmore," said Lorelai.

"May I asked who is calling?" asked the woman.

"Her daughter," said Lorelai.

Waiting Lorelai really didn't want to have this conversation not today.

"Lorelai, what is it," asked Emily coming on the line.

"Christopher died last night," said Lorelai.

"Lorelai, you shouldn't say such things," said Emily.

"I'm not kidding. He was in a car accident, and he died at the hospital," said Lorelai.

"Gigi?" asked Emily.

"She's okay. Rory was named her guardian," said Lorelai.

"That man from the grave tying himself to Rory," said Emily outraged.

"Mom, he's dead! It's bad Karma to speak ill of the dead," said Lorelai.

"Who cares about Karma. That woman should take the child," said Emily.

"Rory is doing this. Gigi school papers are going to be sent to your house by Headmaster Langston's wife," said Lorelai.

"Minnie, she is new to the DAR," said Emily.

"Please hold the papers for Rory," said Lorelai.

"Fine for Rory," said Emily hanging up.

Closing her phone Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief. There was the mother she loved to dislike.

"Why did you let me call my mother?" asked Lorelai as she went to find Luke.

"You called your mother," said Luke as she came into the room decorated with Strawberry Shortcake.

"Yes, I had to because Gigi's school papers are being sent there," said Lorelai.

"Why would you do that?" asked Luke standing over a suitcase filled with clothes.

"I don't know," said Lorelai.

"Well I'm done here," said Luke zipping up the suitcase.

"Why don't you take it down to the truck," said Lorelai.

"You want to say goodbye?" asked Luke picking up the suitcase.

"Yeah," said Lorelai.

"Okay, I'll wait for you," said Luke coming over and kissing her on the forehead.

Then Lorelai walked him to the door, and opened the door. Shutting the door behind him Lorelai went and took a seat on the couch. Running her hands through her hair Lorelai let the breath go she had been holding since Luke had left. There was this eerie stillness to the apartment and there was a lifelessness to the place. Unlike Gigi's room the living room was cold like her parents home when she was a child.

"Chris, you hurt me. I needed you when my dad was in the hospital and I was willing to forgive that. You took something the wrong way, and if you hadn't I would stayed out of obligation. You brought the house of cards down on our head. I know about Stacy I saw you. Didn't take you long to get over me. Goodbye, Chris," said Lorelai.

Standing up Lorelai took a look around, and then head to the door. Opening that door Lorelai lock the door, and shut it behind her as she mouthed a one last goodbye. Walking to the elevator where Luke held the elevator Lorelai got in, and he push for the ground floor.

"Ready?" asked Luke.

"Yeah," said Lorelai.

"It's okay to be sad," said Luke.

"I'm relieved more than anything. Is that wrong?" asked Lorelai.

"I think he put you through a lot, and it's over for good now," said Luke as he came to her side and put one arm around her.

"Yeah, maybe you are right," said Lorelai as she leaned against him listening to his heart beat.

"It will be okay," said Luke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Four hundred words are missing from this episode at the end. Why? Well I'm having a contest for my dedicated readers. Here is your chance to end this episode anyway you like (Read rules first). I will pick one entry to post as the ending. If you win this honor later you may toss your ideals for the season finale. You can change thing for our characters.

Rules:

1) All entries **must **be sent to uranus underscore 99 at excite . com (I had to write it out like this only way write my email address)

2) All entries **must** be at least 400 word and not exceed 500

3) All entries **must** not have any curse word

4) One entry per email address

5) All entries **must** be in by Jan. 15, 2008 at 4:00 ET


	7. Episode Seven

Waking up in the rocking chair Rory found Gigi in her lap staring up at her.

"Gigi," said Rory.

"Hi," squeaked Gigi.

"Let's get some breakfast," said Rory putting Gigi off her lap and getting up.

As soon as Rory was standing Gigi latched to her waist, and she understood in a way. She just hope this wouldn't last long. Walking out of the room and made her way to the stairs. Stopping there Rory picked up Gigi, and went downstairs. Going onto to the kitchen Rory found her mom feeding Victoria, and Luke was cook something that smelled wonderful. Taking a seat at the table her mother gave her a sympathetic look as Gigi held tight like she'd disappear any minute.

"What smells so good," asked Rory.

"Maple bacon, sausage, eggs, pancakes with black walnuts, cinnamon swirl toast, and Mountain Roast coffee," said Luke.

"You are the best ever," said Rory as he came and sat a big plate full of everything in front of her.

"Gigi, do you want some," asked Luke and she shook her head yes.

"Get in that chair right there," said Rory pointing to the one next to her.

Reluctantly Gigi went to the other chair, but when her food came she forgot her displeasure of not sitting in Rory's lap. Seeing Gigi was okay Rory started to eat her food, and then the phone started to ring. Getting up Rory went and retrieved the phone.

"Rory Gilmore please. This is Francine Hayden," said Francine.

"This is her," said Rory.

"I buried my son today in the Hartford Memorial Cemetery. Thought you should know. I might not be able to do anything about that will, but I could control this. I wasn't going to have The Mistake, and that child there," said Francine and she hung up.

Standing there in unbelief that someone was that heartless, and she stood there. After sometime she felt someone take the phone from her and she looked up to see her mom. "Rory," questioned Lorelai hanging the phone up.

"She buried him without telling us," said Rory.

"Francine?" asked Lorelai.

"Yeah," said Rory.

"I'm sorry," said Lorelai wrapping her arms around her.

"How could someone be that heartless," said Rory as tears slipped down her face.

"Rory," came a small voice causing Rory to look down to see Gigi.

"It's okay," said Rory wiping the tears away.

"You are crying," said Gigi.

Rory looked to her mom and she nodded.

Taking Gigi's hand Rory took hers she ushered the girl into the living room sitting her down on the couch. Sitting next to her Rory took Gigi's other hand into hers.

"Grandma Hayden thought it would be better if we didn't go to dad's funeral, so she had it today. She thought it might be too much for us," said Rory.

Jerking her hands from Rory's hands Gigi stood up with her lip trembling and fighting back the tears swelling in her eyes. Gigi ran off towards the front door, and Rory got up to go after her. As Rory made her way to the front door she felt a hand grab her hand. Looking back she saw Luke holding her hand.

"Let me," said Luke, and Rory nodded.

Letting Rory go Luke went out the door, and went around back finding Gigi sitting by the back door. Going to her Luke picked her up putting her in his lap as he sat down. She just sobbed into his shirt, and held tight. This small little girl was almost swallowed in his embrace, and it surprised Luke how comfortable it was to comfort someone so small. At one time a child's tears would have freaked him out, and now he was holding a sobbing child. Rocking Gigi back and forth and soon she cried herself to sleep. For a while Luke just sat there making sure she was a sleep. Then he saw Lorelai coming towards him.

"Give her here," said Lorelai taking Gigi from Luke.

"She cried herself to sleep," said Luke getting up.

"It's going to be hard," said Lorelai.

"Don't I know it," said Luke as they made their way to the front.

"Rory had kind of went from zero to sixty in no time," said Lorelai.

"She'll be okay we raised her," said Luke.

"This time around we were doing it under the same roof," said Lorelai.

"Just as long as you change the diapers," said Luke teasing.

"Then you get up for late night feedings," said Lorelai.

"Deal," said Luke.

"Fine, deal," said Lorelai.

"I'm not giving the talk either and she can't date till she is fifty," said Luke.

"Who says it's a girl?" asked Lorelai.

"I do, a mini Rory," said Luke.

"Mini Rory," said Lorelai.

"Yes, she was a good kid," said Luke as they went up the porch steps and made their way inside.

Lorelai closed the door behind them as Luke headed into the living room, and laid Gigi on the couch. Taking a cover off the couch Luke put it over Gigi.

Upstairs a bit later Rory heard someone open the door as she put Victoria in her bassinet. Looking up Rory saw Logan and she turned back to her daughter putting the cover over her. Then Rory went and took a seat on the bed running her hands through her hair.

"Logan, what are you doing here?" asked Rory.

"Your mom let me in, and I heard about your dad," said Logan leaning against the frame of the door.

"Logan," said Rory.

"I just wanted to see how you are," said Logan.

"Let see! Christopher died. I'm now the mother of a newborn and a five year old. His mother buried him today without me. My little girl didn't get to say good by to her father. I got a scared little girl downstairs. Guess how I'm doing," said Rory as the tears spilled down her face.

Going over to her Logan knelt in front of her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shhh," said Logan.

"What is wrong with me," sobbed Rory.

"You lost your father," said Logan.

"Christopher broke my heart again and again," said Rory through the tears.

"He still was your father no matter what," said Logan.

Logan just let her cry, and get it out. It was so much to deal with and all Logan wanted to do was be there for her.

"Rory?" said April coming in the room.

"I'm fine," said Rory a little quick out of frustration.

"I..." said April retreating to the door.

"I'm sorry," said Rory realizing what she had done.

"It's fine. I got to go. Homework," said April frazzled, and she left.

"What is wrong with me? I can do this I have two children to take care of," said Rory.

"Why don't I take everyone out? You could stay here and just have sometime for yourself," said Logan.

"I can't be selfish," said Rory.

"Be selfish for your children. You are no good to them if you aren't okay," said Logan.

As much as she wanted to tell him where he could stick his offer because of what he did early that week she knew he was right. Dang him for being right, and for being caring when she wasn't ready to give up her anger. Logan could see the wheels in her head turning looking for a reason to turn him down.

"Okay, but Victoria and Gigi are to ride with my mom," said Rory.

"Okay," said Logan.

"Don't stay out late," said Rory.

"Okay," said Logan.

"Don't go to any place that has a lot of smoke or drinking," said Rory.

"Okay," said Logan.

After everyone had left Rory cried in her bed for a while, and she got up pacing the floor. She wondered why she had let Logan take her family out. Then Rory headed downstairs as it started getting dark. Going into the kitchen Rory headed strait to the fridge opening it up to find it surprisingly filled. Luke had been shopping because her mother never shopped like this. Grabbing a bag of salad and Ranch dressing Rory closed the fridge, and made her way over to the silverware drawer getting a fork. Walking into the living room taking a seat on the couch, and she sat her fork and Ranch dressing on the coffee table. Carefully Rory opened the bag of salad, and sat it on her lap. Next Rory grabbed the dressing opening it, and pouring some in the bag. Closing the dressing back Rory put it on the coffee table, and grabbed her fork and the remote. Eating with one hand Rory turned on the TV with the other flipping through the channels. A bit later Rory settled on Jane Eyre The Movie. In reality she really wasn't watching it, but just staring off. For a long time Rory sat there eating, and not really there. When her salad ran out in combination with a evil laugh from the movie snapped Rory back to reality as it was. Putting the remote back on the coffee table Rory retrieved the dressing and went back into the kitchen. Dropping her fork in the sink, and throwing her bag away on the way to the fridge almost mechanical. Opening the fridge, and putting the dressing away was the last straw for her. With that Rory screamed, and then sobbed as she sunk to the floor. What was wrong with her? Why did she feel this way? Were all thoughts running through Rory's mind and a hundred million like them. Would she be a good mother? Could she do this on her own? All at once it hit her she could do this. Everything would be okay. Deciding right there on the floor Rory knew she would not let herself sink to self pity. Gilmore Girls were strong, independent, lively, surviving, and determined women. No more crying for her cause she had two little girls to be strong for. Getting off the floor Rory closed the fridge door, and went to the bathroom. Cleaning up Rory made herself presentable.

Going back upstairs Rory changed into her pajamas, and then head back downstairs. Making her way outside Rory took a sit on the swing pulling her knees to her chest.

"Knock. Knock," came Jess's voice causing her to look seeing him coming up the steps.

"Hi," said Rory.

"You okay," asked Jess as he came over and set next to her.

"I kind of had a mini meltdown," said Rory as Jess sat next to her.

"Where is everyone?" asked Jess.

"Logan took them all out, so I could have some breathing room," said Rory.

"How is that working?" asked Jess.

"I want to go get my daughter, but I know I can't," said Rory.

"Lay it on me," said Jess.

"You know how someone says something you know is right, but you hate that they are right," said Rory.

"Yeah, it stinks," said Jess.

Just then it started raining and Rory got up. Grabbing Jess's hands Rory pulled him up.

"Dance with me," said Rory as she lead him down the steps, and into the rain.

"Okay," said Jess as he wrapped one hand around her waist, and they began to dance.

Feeling the grass under her feet and the cool rain Rory began to relax.

"I like this side," said Rory.

"I like all of your sides," said Jess spinning her out and then spinning her back to where she faced out.

"Can I keep you?" asked Rory.

"Always," whispered Jess low enough she didn't hear.

Leaning against Jess she listened to the rain, and was there in the moment as he held her tight. Neither of them saw Babette with a umbrella running towards them.

"You two are going to catch your death," said Babette trying to cover all of them.

"Babette," questioned Rory.

"You two need to get inside, Babe," said Babette.

"We'll go in now," said Rory.

"Yeah," said Jess.

All three of them walked onto the porch.

"I get the romantic aspect to dancing in the rain, but it was getting worse," said Babette.

"We'll go in right now," said Rory.

"Okay. I've got to get back to Morey," said Babette.

"Bye," said Jess and Rory together as Babette left.

"We need to go through the back door," said Rory.

"Okay," said Jess.

Running like mad men Jess and Rory made their way to the back door, and went into the kitchen. Sliding across the floor Rory got two towels from the closet, and through one to Jess.

In Hartford the rain had gotten worse as time went by. Standing wait for their cars Logan knew the rain was getting worse by the minute.

"This isn't the best weather to drive home in let me put you up in a hotel," said Logan.

"You are right, but we'll go to my mothers," said Lorelai looking at Luke.

"Yeah," said Luke.

"Well at least let me get you a cab," said Logan.

"Okay," said Luke.

"I'm going to call Rory and let her know," said Lorelai.

"Alright," said Luke as she took her cell out of her purse, and handed her purse to Luke.

Walking away Lorelai hit herself in the head as she realized what she had done. Bells were going off in her head, and what had possessed her to do this to herself or her family. Hours of exposer to Emily Gilmore could be damaging to a infant. Taking a deep breath Lorelai knew it wasn't as bad as her head was screaming. Plus now that Luke was on board there was no going back. Flipping the phone open Lorelai dialed the house number.

"Hello," came Jess's voice on the other end after one ring.

"Jess?" questioned Lorelai.

"Yep," said Jess.

"Where is Rory?" asked Lorelai.

"She is changing," said Jess.

"Changing? Why is she Changing?" asked Lorelai as her hormones kicked in over drive.

"We were dancing in the rain," said Jess.

"Oh how romantic," said Lorelai as she went from one extreme to the other.

"Here she is," said Jess handing the phone over.

"Mom, is everything okay?" asked Rory.

"The rain is really bad, so Luke, the girls, and I are going to crash at your grandparents," said Lorelai.

"Just call me when you get there," said Rory.

"I will. Now I have to call your grandmother's. Any last minute advise?" asked Lorelai.

"Rip that bandaid," said Rory.

"What?" asked Lorelai.

"When you have a bandaid just rip it off quick," said Rory.

"I got to go. Sending your poor mother to the firing squad. Bye," said Lorelai.

"Bye," said Rory and they both hung up.

Dialing her mother's number it rang for a bit.

"Lorelai, what on earth are you calling so late?" asked Emily answering the phone final.

"How?" asked Lorelai.

"Caller I.D.," said Emily.

"Mom, we went out to let Rory have some space. Anyways we are in Hartford, and it is raining really hard. Can we crash at your house?" asked Lorelai.

"Of course," said Emily.

"We are grabbing a cab and we'll be there in a while," said Lorelai.

Fifteen minutes later crammed into a cab abandoning the car for the night. Logan said he'd take care of the jeep. Getting out of the cab they ran up to the door where Emily stood in the door way. Quickly she ushered them inside, and sat them in front of the fire in the living room where Richard was reading his evening paper. As soon as he got sight of Victoria he took her out of her seat. A doting Richard made Lorelai smile for she only saw that with Rory and him. That was because of their shared interest in books, and Rory took a interest in a thing Lorelai never understood as a child. He seem completely consumed by Victoria. Victoria seem to be just as wrapped up in him. Although she was not that old Lorelai was for sure she had saw her granddaughter reach up toward her father. Meeting her half way Victoria grabbed his finger. Emily started handing out hot tea, and insisting it would warm them. Without a word Lorelai took the tea and drank it not complaining about the horrible taste. Maybe it was because of the calm. Remembering she had to call Rory she got up, and excused herself from the room. Making her way upstairs Lorelai and went into her old room. A wooden

cradle stood by the bed, and Lorelai was in awe that her mother had did that. Flipping her phone open that she still held, and dialed home one more time

"Mom?" asked Rory after one ring.

"We're fine," said Lorelai.

"Good," said Rory.

"Well I guess we'll see you tomorrow," said Lorelai.

"Yeah, Good night," said Rory.

"Night," said Lorelai.

"Give my girls a kiss for me," said Rory.

"I will, bye," said Lorelai as she went and sat on her old bed.

"Bye," said Rory and they hung up.

"Rory?" came Emily's voice from the doorway.

"Yeah, I was telling her we made it alright," said Lorelai.

"That's good," said Emily.

"Where did you get the crib," asked Lorelai.

"It was yours for your baby doll Molly. You insisted she have a real cradle, so your father spent a week carving you a real cradle," said Emily.

"Dad?" questioned Lorelai.

"He got so many splinters, and we caught you trying to lay in it yourself," said Emily.

"I can't believe you kept it," said Lorelai.

"Well your father is a pack rat and it ended up in his stuff," said Emily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

To Emily's dismay April slept at the foot of Lorelai's bed on a blanket, and Gigi in between Luke and Lorelai. Laying there after all the kids had gone to sleep Lorelai looked over at Luke who was still awake.

"One day it could be our kid sneaking into bed with us," said Lorelai.

"As long as he or she doesn't wet the bed," said Luke.

"What if your little girl is scared?" asked Lorelai teasing.

"Wrap her up in plastic wrap," said Luke.

"Luke," said Lorelai laughing.

"Do you want your bed wet," asked Luke.

"Impending fatherhood has made you crazy," said Lorelai.

"You are as crazy as I am if not more so," said Luke.

"I took the test at work," said Lorelai.

"And?" asked Luke.

"I'm pregnant, and Sookie is about to have a talk with me about eating her fruit," said Lorelai as she reached over Gigi taking Luke's hand, and placing it on her belly.

"A baby," said Luke.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I dreamed I was married to you, and was pregnant with twins?" asked Lorelai.

"No," said Luke.

"I did, and never set more than one alarm clock," said Lorelai.

"Huh," said Luke.

"Just don't," said Lorelai.

"Okay," said Luke.

"Sookie has been slipping me decaf at the inn. She doesn't think I know, but I so do," said Lorelai.

"Have you told Sookie?" asked Luke.

"No," said Lorelai

"You didn't tell her when you found out," asked Luke.

"I haven't told my best friend, but we had a full house at the inn today," said Lorelai.

"So that's where you went," said Luke.

"Paperwork piles up, so I went to play catch up," said Lorelai.

"Beep!" "Beep!"

"What is that?" asked Luke.

"Baby pager!" said Lorelai grabbing her purse, and digging out the pager.

"What?" asked Luke.

"Sookie is having her baby," said Lorelai.

"Go," said Luke.

Scrambling out of bed Lorelai made her way to the door.

"Luke," said Lorelai stopping at the door, and looking back.

"Go, I'll take care of the girls," said Luke.

"Don't let my mother hire a nanny while I'm gone," said Lorelai opening the door.

"Promise," said Luke and Lorelai shut the door behind her.

Running downstairs Lorelai went to the phone in the living room after realizing she had forgot her cell upstairs. Quickly she called for a cab, and then got up going to the door.

"Lorelai, where are you going," asked Emily coming down the stairs.

"Sookie is in labor," said Lorelai.

"Be careful," said Emily as the cabbie honked his car horn.

"See you later, Mom," said Lorelai as she opened the door, and went out shutting the door behind her.


	8. Episode Eight

After hours of pacing the hallway outside Sookie's room Lorelai heard a small cry. A bit later the door opened as a nurse let her in. Sookie looked exhausted, but happy as she cradled a small pink bundle. At first Lorelai didn't see Jackson, but then she saw him passed out on the floor at the foot of the bed. Two large male nurses came in and took him away. Chuckling lightly Lorelai went to her friends side.

"Hi little one," said Lorelai.

"Hope Victoria Belleville. Hope because I'm going to need it. Victoria after you, my best friend," said Sookie.

"Thanks, Babe," said Lorelai kissing the top of Sookie and Hope's heads.

"Want to hold her?" asked Sookie.

"Yeah," said Lorelai as Sookie handed her Hope.

"You're pregnant," blurted Sookie.

"How?" asked Lorelai.

"You're glowing and I know Victoria isn't doing it. Plus you are looking teary-eyed at my kid," said Sookie.

"I guess it is obvious," said Lorelai smiling a little blinking back the tears.

"Yeah," said Sookie.

"My emotions are all over the place these days," said Lorelai.

"I know," said Sookie.

"How long have you known?" asked Lorelai.

"Since what's her name started hiding from you," said Sookie.

"We should send her to my mother and she'd see real scary stuff," said Lorelai.

"That would fall under cruel and unusual punishment," said Sookie.

"I guess so, but she is so high strung," said Lorelai.

"You found her," asked Sookie.

"Yep, cooking in that cottage we never use. I'm telling you she jumped ten feet when I found her," said Lorelai.

"Cooking," said Sookie.

"Yeah! She let me try some, and it was almost as good as your food. I asked her to fill in for you, and she said yes. You didn't pick someone did you," said Lorelai.

"No, but I don't know," said Sookie.

"I'll have Michael bring you some of her food, but we don't want another situation," said Lorelai.

"Alright," said Sookie.

"She's actually pretty handy cause she fixed up that cottage," said Lorelai.

"Cook slash handyman maybe we could find her a good guy. Who's single," asked Sookie drifting off to sleep.

Gently Lorelai put Hope in the plastic bassinet, and then quietly exited the room. Going down the hall Lorelai went into the waiting room and went to the phone dialing home first.

"Hello," came Rory's voice after one ring.

"Sookie had her baby," said Lorelai.

"What did she have," asked Rory.

"A baby girl named Hope Victoria Belleville," said Lorelai.

Across town Emily was sitting at the table feeding Victoria as Luke, Richard, April, and Gigi ate breakfast. It felt good to have her family around her she only wished Rory and Lorelai could be here as well. Surprisingly Gigi was well mannered for a girl of her age, and relented only in her mind Christopher had not totally failed with this child. Although Emily had never told her daughter she thought Rory was a credit to Lorelai. Though Emily would never say it April reminded her of Lorelai. Maybe if she had tried something different Lorelai would confided in her more. Setting the bottle on the table Emily gently burped Victoria. Excusing herself Emily took Victoria with her, and went downstairs to the basement which was a luxurious room. Flipping the light on Emily went and sat down in a chair that had a table in front of it with a large book on it. Sitting down in the chair Emily took one hand and opened the book revealing baby pictures.

"Those are of your grandmother, and my daughter. You're just alike," said Emily.

Turning the pages there were hundreds of pictures showing Lorelai grown into a small child. Suddenly Emily stopped on one page, and pointed to one picture.

"Here I found her in my make up. She turned to me, and told me I want to be like you, mama,"

Then she started to flip the pages again. Almost like she was looking for something. When she finally found it she stopped, and got a look on her face of pure joy.

"This one your grandma was trying on my clothes, and shoes. She was only four there. Those were the good old days,"

The flipping started again faster this time than before. Not stopping until she reached the back of the album. A black and white photo of what looked like Lorelai.

"That's what I looked like before I had to conform to what my parents expected of me."

A tear fell down Emily's face as she shut the photo album. For the first time she realized what she had been doing to her daughter. Trying to change was all she could do now. Mia had raise her to be strong, independent, and outspoken all the thing Emily wished she had done so many years ago. Wiping the tear away Emily got up from her seat.

Grabbing her mother's jeep keys and her purse Rory was glad they had took the truck cause Rory didn't know how to drive stick. Wrapping up Rory want to get to her daughters. Her daughters. All at once it hit her she really had two daughters, and she missed them both. After going outside Rory checked that the door was locked behind her. Going to the jeep Rory climbed in, and stuck the key in starting it up. Pulling out of the drive Rory was on her way. She didn't get far until something hit the side of the jeep causing her to stop. Looking out the window Rory saw a deer laying dead against her door. Digging out her cell phone, and Rory flipped it open dialing Luke's cell number.

"Rory?" questioned Luke answering after a couple of rings.

"A deer ran into the jeep," said Rory freaking out.

"Calm down," said Luke.

"It's dead! Laying against my door!" shouted Rory.

"It's okay," said Luke.

"No, it isn't. A dead deer is laying on the door," said Rory in distress.

"Rory try to drive away," said Luke.

"Okay," said Rory as she pushed on the gas, but the jeep wouldn't move.

"Well," asked Luke.

"Nothing," said Rory trying to calm down.

"Are you far from home," asked Luke.

"No," said Rory.

"Get out the other side, and go home. Call Gypsy to bring it home," said Luke.

"Okay," said Rory turning off the jeep and retrieving the keys.

"I'll be home in a little while," said Luke as Rory grabbed her purse as she climbed into the passenger's seat and got out of the jeep closing the door behind her.

"Okay," said Rory as she started back home.

"Bye," said Luke.

"Bye," said Rory as she saw her house and she flipped her cell shut.

Walking to the door Rory found the house key, and when she got there she unlocked the door going in. Making her way to the phone Rory picked it up and call Gypsy telling her what happened. Gypsy was laughing hard when Rory hung up, and she knew it would be all over town. Taking off her coat Rory went into the living room, and sat down on the couch. Then Rory sat her coat on the top of the couch before laying down. Something she hadn't thought of yet was she needed to get Gigi back in school.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Feeling someone poke her Rory opened her eyes to see Gigi. "Mama," said Gigi.

"Gigi, did someone tell you?" asked Rory sitting.

"Grandma Emily," said Gigi.

"You don't have to," said Rory.

"I want to," said Gigi.

"Okay," said Rory pulling her daughter into her lap.

"Where is Grandpa?" asked Rory.

"Getting Vicky out of the truck," said Gigi not being able to say Victoria.

"Let's get this coat off you," said Rory unzipping the coat, and taking it off putting it with her coat.

"I'm hungry," said Gigi.

"I think Grandpa bought some apples. Why do you go check?," said Rory.

"Okay," said Gigi running off.

"One!" shouted Rory as Luke came in with Victoria.

"It is getting cold," said Luke as he hand Victoria to Rory.

"Hi baby girl," said Rory.

"I didn't see the jeep," said Luke.

"Gypsy came by and said it needed some work," said Rory.

"Okay," said Luke.

"Where is mom?" asked Rory.

"Still at the hospital," said Luke.

"Mail," said April coming in handing it to Rory.

Looking through it was all bills except for a letter with her old jobs logo on it and she ripped it open. Reading it aloud it read:

Dear Ms. Gilmore,

I hope we are not parting ways on these terms. I had no knowledge of your firing. I am going to be in Hartford on Saturday. I would like to meet with you and see what we can work out. You are valuable to our company, and I do not wish to end your employment. If you are willing to talk to me I will be at the cafe at 22nd and Pike at one o'clock. Please don't let the stupidity of an executive who has been let go stop you from coming. You have a lot of potential and I want you carving out your place in the world at C&C Ink. We are growing rapidly as a business. As many business women are becoming mother's now days we want to accommodate that change. I would like to tell you about my plan to make my company more mother friendly for talented people like you. I hope to see you Saturday. I'm already sold on you just give me a chance to sell you on me.

President and CEO,

Harlem E. Banks

"Wow!" said Luke.

Stunned more than anything Rory didn't know what to say about it all.

For a long time they all sat there until Gigi came bouncing in the room. April took her off to play outside knowing it was for the best

"I'm not going on the road again. There is no way with both Gigi and Victoria. Even if it was just Victoria I couldn't," said Rory finally speaking.

"You should go if nothing more than to hear him out. Don't burn a bridge that you don't have to burn," said Luke.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt," said Rory.

"Good Girl," said Luke.

"Gigi called me mama," said Rory.

"I know as soon as Emily told her that she could she was when are we going to see mama," said Luke.

"I guess I'll be the only mother she'll know," said Rory.

"She's lucky cause you are a great mom," said Luke.

"Well you have been a great dad even when you didn't have to be," said Rory.

"It was too easy to love you," said Luke sitting next to her and kissing the top of her head.

"No jam hands helps," said Rory.

"I think I would of loved you jam hands and all," said Luke.

"That's nice. I wish I would of know that cause I like jam," said Rory laughing.

"You choose me, and most kids hate me," said Luke.

"I was lucky cause you were there to watch me grow up. You were there for me when I needed a father the most. Remember my crush on Jason Smith?" asked Rory.

"Do I?! You came into the diner in the middle of lunch rush on a Wednesday. Tears falling down like rain you had ran off from the school playground. Jason Smith had threw mud on you, and said Muddy Gilmore. I left Hosea in charge, and went grabbing Miss Patty. We went and got you some clothes. While she was helping you I called your mother telling her. Once an outfit was found we took you back to school. Miss Patty got the cutest dress, and Jason's jaw dropped when you walked into the school yard," said Luke.

"I didn't know that last part. All I knew is he wouldn't go near me after that day," said Rory.

"I might have had a word with Mr. Smith that day," said Luke.

"My protector," said Rory.

"Well I sat him on the strait and narrow that day," said Luke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Going outside alone Rory looked for April finding her in the back sitting beneath the tree. Walking over Rory took a seat next to her.

"I'm not going nowhere," said Rory.

"Oh," said April trying to sound disinterested.

"It wouldn't be fair to leave you alone with Grandma," said Rory.

"I can take care of myself," said April.

"There is power in numbers, and it takes a few to stand up to her. Plus I like having a sister, and I can't miss our new sibling's arrival," said Rory.

"You could fly in," said April.

"You can't spoil Victoria or Gigi if I'm not here," said Rory.

"I guess you have a point," said April.

"I have to teach you how to deal with Taylor," said Rory.

"Taylor is weird," said April.

"Yeah, plus we have to keep him from our dad. Dad doesn't like Taylor," said Rory.

"Yeah, I know. He fumes at the mention of Taylor," said April.

"Why don't you order Pizza, and some Chinese. Mention my name, and you'll get a discount," said Rory pulling fifty from her pocket and handed it to April.

"Okay," said April.

"What is left rent Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory? Anything left after that buy candy?" said Rory.

"Movie Night," said April.

"Yep," said Rory as she got up and ran off to her task.

Taking a breath Rory looked up to see her mom coming to where she was. "Movie Night?" asked Lorelai.

"Yep," said Rory.

"What is it?" said Lorelai.

"I got a letter from the President of the Internet Company, and he wants to see me," said Rory.

"Why don't you asked Logan to take the girls?" asked Lorelai.

"Traitor," said Rory.

"No, I can see how much Logan wants to be a good father. He was so good with both girls. Both Logan and Gigi are taken with each other," said Lorelai.

"I guess I could give him a chance," said Rory.

"See mommy knows something," said Lorelai.

"Gigi called me mama," said Rory.

"Really?" asked Lorelai.

"Yep, guess who put her up to it," said Rory.

"My mother," said Lorelai.

"Yep," said Rory.

"I could just," said Lorelai.

"Gigi wanted to I asked her," said Rory.

"I bet that made your heart melt," said Lorelai.

"Yeah," said Rory.

"Hand up," asked Lorelai offering her hand to her daughter.

"Thanks," said Rory as she took her mother's hand, and got up.


	9. Episode Nine

-Sorry it took so lomg-

Cradling Victoria close Rory followed Luke to his truck.

"Why can't I help?" asked Rory.

"Cause you have to get Gigi in school. Plus you had a baby not too long ago. Gigi's records and everything you need is on the kitchen table," said Luke kissing her on the head, and got in the truck leaving her.

"Mama, I'm dressed," came Gigi's voice and Rory turned around to see Gigi in a white lace dress, and white shoes to match.

"Are you sure you want to wear that?" asked Rory as she went to her side, and took her hand taking her inside.

"Yep," said Gigi as they went into the kitchen.

"Hungry?" asked Rory.

"Grandpa," said Gigi.

"Okay, go find Grandma, and show her what you are wearing," said Rory, and Gigi ran off.

Then Rory looked in the fridge and found a sack with Gigi's name on it. As she pulled it out after putting Victoria on her shoulder freeing one hand.

"Give me that baby," came Lorelai as she took Victoria.

"Could you watch her this morning?" asked Rory.

"Actually I can cause I'm the boss," said Lorelai.

"She won't be in the way?" asked Rory.

"No way, plus we have a midwife group who is driving Michael crazy. I have babysitters If I need to step away for a moment," said Lorelai.

"Okay, just don't let Michael scare her," said Rory.

"He'll be on his best behavior," said Lorelai.

"Mom," said Rory.

"Alright keep the baby away from Michael," said Lorelai.

"Promise," asked Rory.

"Promise," said Lorelai.

"Did you talk her out of it?" asked Rory.

"No, I tried. Nothing I said was getting her out of those clothes," said Lorelai.

"They are going to be dirty," whined Rory.

"It's motherhood, my dear," said Lorelai.

"I'm not your dear! You are suppose to back me. Please get her out of the white," begged Rory.

"Got ten," asked Lorelai.

"I guess," said Rory pulling ten out of her pocket, and handing it to her mother.

"Gigi," said Lorelai and Gigi came running.

"Grandma," said Gigi.

"Change into a t-shirt and jeans then I'll give you ten dollars," said Lorelai holding out the ten dollar bill.

"Okay," said Gigi grabbing the ten and she ran off.

"That was easy," said Lorelai.

"That cost me ten dollars," said Rory.

"At her age you wrangled me up to a hundred dollars cause it was a outfit from my mother," said Lorelai with a shutter.

Sitting in the principal's office of Starshollow Elementary Rory felt a little weird being there. Then Rory heard the door open, and close.

"Lindsey," said Rory as she got a blast from her past and Lindsey took a seat behind the desk.

"Rory, and this must be Georgia," said Lindsey to Gigi who sat on my lap.

"She prefers to be called Gigi," said Rory.

"Alright. Miss Burns, can you come and take Gigi to get breakfast with the other children while Ms. Gilmore and I talk," said Lindsey pressing a button on her phone and an older woman came in.

"Go on," said Rory before Gigi could protest, and Gigi left with Miss Burns.

"From the records here you have custody, and Gigi is a good student. Why switch schools now?" asked Lindsey.

"My father died this past week. I'm a new mother, and I need to be close to home. Gigi needs something normal. A grandmother I barely know buried my father without me. I was luckily I didn't lose my baby sister. She's never had a mother in her life. Gigi landed in my lap after my father's death, and I'm doing my best to give both of my daughters a normal life. Is that good enough for you. I barely have time to breathe let alone go after any man," said Rory getting irritated.

"I'm sorry if it seemed personal. Maybe it is and maybe it will always be that way. Dean and I got together after you broke up. We gave it another try I mean marriage, and I have a son who needs his father as much as I do," said Lindsey.

"Dean left me, and I wouldn't go back if I could," said Rory.

"Gigi can start today," said Lindsey.

"Good," said Rory.

"Do you want to meet her teacher Mrs. Whit?" asked Lindsey.

"Yeah," said Rory.

As they got up and went out of the office Lindsey stopped and told another older woman to tell Miss Burns to bring Gigi to Mrs. Whit's class. Then Lindsey took her strait to Mrs. Whit's class room, and they went in.

"Mrs. Whit," said Lindsey to a woman about Rory's age.

"Yes," said Mrs. Whit.

"This is Ms. Gilmore her daughter Georgia Hayden is starting class today. She is called Gigi," said Lindsey handing Gigi's school records.

"Hi Ms. Gilmore. It must be hard to see your baby off to her a new school," said Mrs. Whit.

"Yes," said Rory.

"I have to go, but chat," said Lindsey and she left.

Surprisingly Gigi had no problem being left at school, and Rory had a lovely chat with Mrs. Whit. Being told to be back a noon Rory left and headed over to the Diner. Going in Rory didn't see Luke anywhere, so she headed up stairs without anyone noticing her. First thing Rory saw there was a real door like to a house. Grabbing the door Rory turned it, and pushed the door open.

"Lane, I don't need help," said Luke on the floor putting a crib together.

"Lane is downstairs," said Rory causing him to jump.

"What are you doing here?" asked Luke.

"I just left my baby at school," said Rory sitting down on the floor next to Luke and laid her head on his shoulder.

"She'll be okay," said Luke.

"You're mad I ruined your surprise," said Rory.

"No, it's fine," said Luke.

"Really," asked Rory.

"Really," said Luke.

"I don't think I'm going to get that thing Brooke Shields got. I just don't have time to think theses days let alone hallucinate anything," said Rory.

"Good," said Luke.

"When can I move in," asked Rory.

"Tonight I've almost got you in except for clothes and this crib," said Luke. "Luke, your two favorite girls," said Lorelai coming in and trailing off at the sight on her mom.

"Give me," said Rory and Lorelai hand Victoria to Rory.

"Michael held her. She was screaming bloody murder, and Michael took her from me before I knew it. Then she stopped, and was happy," said Lorelai all at once.

"She likes Michael," asked Rory.

"Yes, and he likes her. I mean he held her and was polite to people," said Lorelai.

"She has that affect on Michael. Amazing!" said Rory.

"The midwifes love her, and want her for the class tomorrow they are having," said Lorelai.

"Well I guess I have that meeting," said Rory.

"Good cause they are paying her to be there. We can start her Harvard or Yale fund early," said Lorelai.

"Yeah, not a month old, but she's going to Harvard or Yale," said Rory.

"You got it," said Lorelai.

"Are you going to sleep over?" asked Rory.

"What I'm saying here. tonight," said Rory.

"Sleep over," said Lorelai.

"Lorelai," said Luke in a stern voice.

"Are you going to deny your first child?" asked Rory innocently.

"That isn't. I mean. Oh forget it," said Luke flustered.

"Another time a man is succumb to the charm of a Gilmore girl," said Lorelai.

"We're good," said Rory high-fiving her mom.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Standing outside the school Rory waited on Gigi to come out. She didn't know that a part of her past saw her, and was coming her way.

"Rory," came Dean's voice and she turned around to see him.

"Dean," said Rory.

"What are you doing here?" asked Dean.

"Gigi goes here now," said Rory.

"Your sister?" questioned Dean.

"My daughter now since my dad died," said Rory.

"I'm sorry," said Dean.

"I really don't have the time to get down. I've got two kids to take care of," said Rory.

"Two," questioned Dean.

"Yep, I had a baby girl not long ago. Where have you been?" asked Rory.

"I've been in London on a construction firm I work for," said Dean.

"That's nice," said Rory.

"Congrats about the baby," said Dean.

"Thanks. I heard about Lindsey that is nice, and a son," said Rory.

"Yeah, when I got grounded I knew where I belonged," said Dean.

"I wish you the best," said Rory.

"Thanks," said Dean.

"You were wrong about Luke and my mom. They are together, and expecting a baby," said Rory.

"That's nice," said Dean.

"You thought I'd never hear about it," said Rory.

"Rory," said Dean.

"You better be going your wife will wonder where you've been," said Rory.

"I guess I should," said Dean.

"Nice to see you," said Rory.

"Yeah, bye," said Dean and he left.

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" called out Gigi as she ran up to Rory.

"What is it baby girl?" asked Rory.

"I get a new class tomorrow," said Gigi excitedly.

"Ms. Gilmore," came Mrs. Whit's voice and Rory looked up to see her run up to her.

"Mrs. Whit?" questioned Rory.

"We tested Gigi, and she is a 2nd grade level if you don't mind we want to put her in a 2nd grade class," said Mrs. Whit.

"Mama, please!" begged Gigi.

"Okay we'll try it," said Rory.

"Gigi come to my class in the morning and I'll take you to your new class. Ms. Gilmore she'll be at school till four," said Mrs. Whit.

"Okay," said Rory.

"See you tomorrow Gigi," said Mrs. Whit, and she left.

"Skipping grades wow. Gigi promise me if it gets too much you'll tell me," said Rory getting down to her level.

"I will," said Gigi.

"Let's go get some lunch cause we are moving in our own place tonight," said Rory as she stood up and took Gigi's hand.

That night Luke had crashed on the couch, April and Gigi in Jess's old room, and Lorelai, Victoria, and Rory in Luke's old room. Victoria took to her new bed like a pro, and Rory laid down on the bed.

"Friday night dinner!" said Rory bolting up.

"I talked to mom and got us excused. She wanted to move it till tomorrow anyway," said Lorelai.

"Man," said Rory laying back down.

"Anything happen today?" asked Lorelai.

"Lindsey is Gigi's principal, and she's back with Dean," said Rory.

"And?" asked Lorelai.

"And nothing I don't want Dean," said Rory.

"Good," said Lorelai.

"I don't have time for it," said Rory.

"If you did?" asked Lorelai.

"No, there is no going back," said Rory.

"Good," said Lorelai.

"I saw Dean and I felt nothing for him. I am starting to feel like a Back From the Future special," said Rory.

"The first one," asked Lorelai.

"Yep," said Rory.

"Let see there has been Dean, Jess, and Logan. Anyone else?" asked Lorelai.

"Tristan," said Rory.

"From Chilton?" asked Lorelai.

"We kissed, and I didn't hate it. I was sad when he left," said Rory.

"You complained about him," said Lorelai.

"Look at my track record post Tristan all bad boys Jess and Logan," said Rory.

"Tristan," said Lorelai.

"Want to go downstairs and see what we can get?" asked Rory.

"My beautiful honest girl has been corrupted," said Lorelai.

"Is that a yes?" asked Rory.

"Of course," said Lorelai as they got out of bed.

"Pays off to be related to the owner," said Rory as they went to the door.

"What are you two doing?" asked Luke groggily.

"Nothing," said Lorelai.

"We're sneaking downstairs," said Rory.

"Traitor," said Lorelai.

"What if we can't find anything," said Rory.

"We're Gilmore Girls," said Lorelai.

"But our hunt and gather skills are lacking," said Rory.

"Gilmore Girls can do anything," said Lorelai.

"Are you sure we can do this on our own with out any help at all," questioned Rory.

"Of course, have a little faith," said Lorelai,

"Right! Go back to bed, Dad" said Rory.

"Okay," said Luke turning over a little confused of what just happened.

"That was too easy," said Rory.

"Really easy," said Lorelai.

Then Luke bolted up and jumped to his feet.

"Uh oh," said Rory.

"Run for it," said Lorelai.

With that they mad a made dash to the door and downstairs.


	10. Episode Ten

Episode 10

Author's Notes: There will be two Tree Hill characters in this episode. This isn't a crossover though. Brooke Davis of Clothes Over Bro's has bought the company Rory was working for. Brooke will meet with Rory in this episode, and will most likely will never be seen again. Lucas might be here for one episodes only. **Not a crossover. I'm not doing bold of yelling, but to make sure readers know I'm not doing a crossover. **

Waking up early Rory slid out of bed grabbing her cell, and headed downstairs. Taking a seat at the counter Rory flipped open her phone dialing the number she knew to well. The ringing seemed to go on forever.

"Ace, it's early," said Logan finally answering.

"You busy," asked Rory.

"No, I've got the day off," said Logan.

"Well Victoria is being borrowed for a midwife class at the Inn, and Gigi doesn't have anything. If you want you," said Rory.

"I'll take her. I'd love to spend sometime with her," said Logan.

"Okay, I'll bring her to you. I've got a meeting in Hartford," said Rory.

"How about we meet at Luke's," asked Logan.

"Okay, Luke's it is" said Rory.

"I'll be there," said Logan.

"Okay," said Rory.

"Good," said Logan.

"I'm trusting you," said Rory.

"I know, and I thank you for it," said Logan.

"Eight," said Rory.

"I better get going if I want to beat the morning rush," said Logan.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon," said Rory.

"Bye," said Logan.

"Bye," said Rory and they hung up.

After Logan picked up Gigi at the diner Rory went to see her mom. Victoria laid asleep on Rory's chest in the snuggle carrier that was like a backpack put on backwards sort of. Walking into the Dragonfly she saw someone who she never thought she'd see again.

"Tristan," said Rory going up to the young man.

"Sorry, Lucas Scott," said Lucas.

"You look exactly like a guy I went to high school with," said Rory.

"Who is this little one?" asked Lucas.

"My daughter Lorelai Victoria Leigh Gilmore Huntzberger," said Rory.

"That will be a mouthful," said Lucas.

"Victoria to shorten it, and I'm Rory," said Rory.

"Nice to meet you, Rory and Victoria," said Lucas.

"So what brings you to Starshollow?" asked Rory.

"Needed to get away," said Lucas.

"Well check in, and this evening I could show you around," said Rory.

"I don't know," said Lucas.

"Come on. I can totally can do complicated. We can swap stories. Nothing serious. Plus it's safer that way," said Rory.

"Okay, that would be great," said Lucas.

"Good! Meet me in the dinning room at seven, and stay in for safety reasons I'll explain later," said Rory.

"Okay," said Lucas.

"Bye," said Rory walking away.

"Bye," said Lucas.

Going to the kitchen Rory saw differences between Tristan and Lucas.

"Dad, what?" asked Rory as she saw Luke in the kitchen.

"I'm just helping out," said Luke.

"Where is what's her name?" asked Rory.

"She went into hiding again," said Luke.

"What happened?" asked Rory.

"A pot fell and she flew out of here," said Luke.

"Great just great!," said Rory.

"You're mom is at the doctors for her check up, and she called me. I left and came here per her request," said Luke.

"Okay, This evening I need you to bang out some great food. I have a sort of date maybe," said Rory as Michael came in gravitating to Victoria.

"May I?" asked Michael unhooking the straps causing Rory to cradle Victoria.

"Sure, but can you watch her for a bit," asked Rory.

"Sure," said Michael as Rory handed her daughter to Michael and Victoria didn't fuss on bit.

"Logan has Gigi, and the midwives are borrowing Victoria later," said Rory.

"I'll keep an eye out," said Luke.

"I can't believe mom didn't tell me about her appointment," said Rory.

"It slipped her mind I had to remind her this morning," said Luke.

"Well I better get going," said Rory.

"Drive your car," said Luke and Rory left puzzled.

Quickly heading back to the house Rory found her car, and knew her dad had to of went to get it out of storage. What he had said made sense now. Walking up to it there was a piece of paper on the windshield. Taking it off the windshield Rory open it to read:

Rory,

Got it out yesterday. Thought you could use it.

Dad

Pulling her keys that went to the car off the bottom of the note Rory got into her car. Starting the car Rory pulled out and she was on her way. Getting there early would be to her advantage and Rory wanted to take every single one she had. Plus she didn't want to be late by getting stuck in a traffic jam. As soon as she got about halfway to Hartford she got stuck in a traffic jam. Aggravated Rory turned on the Radio on just a Love song by Sara Bareilles started to play, and then she turned up the volume. It seemed to be the story of her life with boys. Moving an inch or two every couple of minutes Rory let her mind wonder.

"Hey Girly," came a voice she knew couldn't be there.

"No, it can't be old man Twickum," said Rory staring down her steering wheel.

"It is. Now let's get this over. I've got a tee off date with Kennedy," said Twickum.

"President John F. Kennedy," said Rory looking over at old man Twickum.

"Yep, so tell me what's up?" asked Twickum.

"I'm kind of going out with a guy that looks like a guy I used to like. Wait what am I doing talking to a died guy," said Rory.

"Ask your date he talked to his dead Uncle Keith," said Twickum.

"Didn't need to know that," said Rory.

"It's a date, and the kids will be fine without you for one night. Have fun, Girly," said Twickum.

"It's not that simple," said Rory.

"It is that simple and you are at the cafe," said Twickum.

Looking up Rory saw she was where she was suppose to meet the magazine executive.

"Thanks," said Rory looking over to where Twickum had been, but he was gone.

Shutting off the car Rory got out of the car, and taking a glance at her watch she still had fifteen minutes. For a while Rory stood there wait for what she didn't know for the life of her.

Going inside Rory took a seat at a booth, and a waitress came up to her.

"What will you be having," asked the waitress who was still in her teens.

"Coffee black," said Rory.

"Okay, I'll be right back," said the waitress and she left.

A young brunette woman about her age started to come her way.

"Rory Gilmore," asked the woman.

"Yes," said Rory.

"Brooke Davis. I know you were expecting someone else. I hope this is okay," said Brooke.

"I don't understand," said Rory.

"A bit confused? Well I own the company you worked for, and I hope will work for. May I," asked Brooke.

"Please," said Rory and Brook took a seat.

"I'm taking a more hands on to my Company Clothes Over Bro's. I know you are a mom, and one of my best friends is a mom. This is what I have to put on the table. I'm starting a new magazine called Fashion Forward Moms or F.F.M. and I need someone to over see it. You ran the Yale paper flawlessly, and I would like you take the same tack with Fashion Forward Moms. It is a fashion magazine for the mom, but this is more than fashion or facts about motherhood. The hours are flexible, and you get final say on everything. You wouldn't have to travel unless you wanted to. I would get you a nanny to help you have your daughter at work with you," said Brooke as the waitress sat Rory's coffee in front of her.

"I also have my half sister to take care of since my dad died," said Rory sipping on her coffee.

"I want this to work; whatever it takes," said Brooke.

"I'll work eight to four. No weekends or holidays," said Rory.

"You got your self a deal," said Brooke.

"Good," said Rory.

"I'll have your assistant call you and tell you where the office will be. I've have to go," said Brooke.

"Plane to catch," asked Rory.

"Yep, but I'll see ya when I get a chance to breathe" said said Brooke getting up.

"Bye," said Rory.

"Bye," said Brooke and she left.

Although Rory had spent little time with Brooke Davis something told her she wouldn't regret taking this job. It was a job she knew all to well, and knew she could do with one hand tied behind her back. Finishing her coffee Rory threw a five on the table, and got up leaving. Returning to her car Rory got in and started for home.

Half way home it hit Rory like a ton of bricks, and she dug her cell out. Dialing her mom's cell, and it started to ring.

"Rory," came her mom's voice.

"Can you get me out of dinner?" asked Rory.

"Why?" asked Lorelai.

"I've got a date sort of," said Rory.

"Really?" asked Lorelai.

"Yeah, so can you?" asked Rory.

"As long as I have the kids she'll be fine," said Lorelai.

"Thanks. Are you at the Inn yet," asked Rory.

"Yeah, why?" asked Lorelai.

"Can you have Luke pack a picnic basket for me? Also could you get me the room number of one Lucas Scott?" asked Rory.

"Sure, but what is with us with boys named Luke?" asked Lorelai.

"I don't know. We can discuss this later," said Rory.

"Okay," said Lorelai.

"How is my baby?" asked Rory.

"Good, but how was your meeting?" asked Lorelai.

"I'm the editor of Fashion Forward Mom," said Rory.

"A fashion magazine?" asked Lorelai.

"Yes and no, but I can put other pieces in there as well. Flexible hours plus no weekends or holidays, and a nanny to help with Victoria when I take her with me ," said Rory.

"I hope this works," said Lorelai.

"Me too," said Rory.

"Is he cute?" asked Lorelai.

"My boss is a girl," said Rory.

"No, the boy you are going out with," explained Lorelai.

"Yeah, he is. I haven't been on a date in almost a year if you count going out with Logan. What if I forget," rambled Rory.

"You'll be fine," said Lorelai.

"You're right," said Rory.

"I'll see you when you get here," said Lorelai.

"Bye," said Rory and she hung up.

Driving to the dragonfly Rory felt nervous. About half an hour later she pulled into the parking lot of the Inn. Killing the engine Rory took her keys and got out of the car. Going inside Rory was met by her mom holding a big basket.

"Room four, and have fun," said Lorelai handing the basket to Rory.

"Thanks, Mom," said Rory and she started going upstairs.

Reaching the top Rory went to room four, and knocked on the door. A minute later the door open reveal Lucas in a towel.

"I'd asked you if you are ready to go, but I don't think you are just yet. Meet me in the lobby in ten," said Rory as she cupped his face as she whispered in his ear and then she left him stunned.

When Rory reached the stairs she looked back for a second to see him still stunned, and then she walked back downstairs to the front desk where her mom was.

"He'll be down in a minute," said Rory.

"What happened?" asked Lorelai.

"I caught him right after his shower," said Rory.

"Are my other grandkids going to be hot?" asked Lorelai.

"It's a first date sort of," said Rory.

"Sort of?" asked Lorelai.

"I told him I'd show him around," said Rory.

"Is that him?" asked Lorelai pointing at Lucas who was standing by the door.

"Yes, so bye," said Rory and she head over to the door.

Lightly Rory tapped him on his shoulder.

"Hi," said Lucas.

"Hi," said Rory.

"So what was I being protected from," asked Lucas as they walked out of the Inn.

"Miss Patty and Babette like to pinch any good looking new guys who are alone," said Rory as she led him down a path toward the pawn.

"Oh," said Lucas.

"They are harmless for the most part, but Miss Patty might be on the search for her next husband," said Rory.

"Getting married isn't my cup of tea," said Lucas.

"Divorced? I'm sorry," said Rory.

"It's alright, and no. I was suppose to get married a couple of days ago," said Lucas.

"Oh," said Rory.

"Yeah, I messed things up. I've know for years who my destiny was, and she told me no. What do I do I take a rebound too far. I dated Lindsey for about two years, purpose, and end up having her tell me I love Peyton at our wedding before leaving me at the alter?" asked Lucas.

"Sound like she care a lot and enough to let you go," said Rory.

"I'm sorry for dumping this on you," said Lucas.

"It's okay. My life is messed up too. I broke things off with my ex boyfriend months ago and not long go I had my daughter. Her father is my ex. I wasn't with him because I wasn't ready to marry him. My father died leaving me my baby sister," said Rory.

"Here this will take the cake. My dad who abandoned my mom, killed my uncle, and he got out after serving only four years. He came to my wedding," said Lucas.

"You win even my grandmother with all she does hasn't inflicted that kind of damage. Sounds like you love this Peyton," said Rory.

"I do," said Lucas.

"Then what are you doing here," asked Rory.

"I just don't know," said Lucas.

"I do. Come on, I'm taking you to an airport," said Rory.

An hour later Rory sat by an airport gate getting out the food as Lucas sat by her. Nervously Lucas nibbled at his food as they waited.

"Everyone deserves a happily after," said Rory breaking the silence.

"Sorry, things turned out this way," said Lucas.

"What? This is the most fun I've had in a while. Maybe I'll be ready for Tristan if I see him one day. Man, you two look so alike," said Rory.

"Really?" asked Lucas.

"Could be twins," said Rory.

"What's he like," asked Lucas.

"A classic bad boy for all the wrong reason," said Rory.

"You like bad boys?" asked Lucas.

"I guess I like trying to save them. Dean was the first guy I dated, and he was safe. Got dropped cause Tristan just left, and I fell for the nearest bad boy Jess. I was always logical, but when boys came into the picture it got complicated," said Rory.

"Complicated came when I started dating Brook cause Peyton had too many problems. Best friends and I broke that friendship two times. First time was my fault. The second time was a chance kiss from Peyton in our school; barricaded in the library hiding from a kid with a gun. She had lost a lot of blood. Brooke found out and all she could see was we hid it," said Lucas.

"Let's get of the gloom of our lives. What's good besides Peyton?" asked Rory.

"Jamie," said Lucas as he pulled a picture from his wallet, and handed it to Rory.

"Your son?" asked Rory.

"No, Jamie is my brother Nathan's and my best friend Hailey's little boy. This is my mom and my sister Lily," said Lucas pulling another picture, and handing it to her.

"She so young," said Rory.

"She had me in high school," said Lucas.

"Mine too. My mom was sixteen when she had me. My dad was next to never there," said Rory.

"Mine was never there," said Lucas.

"That must have been hard on Nathan and you," said Rory.

"Nathan is my half brother. Dan raised him, and messed him up pretty good. Hailey changed him for the better. Nathan and I have really gotten to know each other over the last eight years or so. Dan was none to thrilled," said Lucas.

"You better eat up before this food gets cold," said Rory smiling at little.

Soon Lucas began to tell Rory all about Peyton, and watching him to Rory it seemed like he has something on his mind. It seemed he was torturing himself to Rory.

"Spill," said Rory.

"Huh," said Lucas.

"Come on it's written all over your face. You're kicking yourself over something," said Rory.

"Jamie was kidnapped the day of my wedding by his crazy ex nanny. Maybe if I hadn't been so bullheaded he wouldn't of had to go through that," said Lucas.

"You couldn't of know and it could of happened anywhere: School, at home, park, and mall," said Rory.

"I don't know what I'm going to when I get home," said Lucas.

"Tell Peyton you love her, and make her the happiest girl ever," said Liz.

"I don't know," said Lucas.

"Give me your phone," said Rory.

"Okay," said Lucas sceptically as he handed over his cell phone.

Flipping it open Rory found Peyton's, and pushed call.

"Hello," came a woman's voice after one ring.

"Peyton?" asked Rory as Lucas's face dropped.

"Yes," said Peyton.

"Just listen I meet Lucas today, and he has talked nonstop about you. He's probably kicking himself for handing his phone to a girl he barely knows; about now. The point is he told me he love you. I've never met a guy so head over heels for a girl before. I'm sitting in an airport sending him home to you, and when you two come back for his car I'll set you two up at my mom's Inn. I've got to make a call of my own on my phone, so talk to him," said Rory and handed the cell phone to Lucas.

"Thanks," mouthed Lucas as Rory got up.

Walking away a bit Rory pulled her cell from her pocket and dialed Logan.

"Rory," came Logan's voice after one ring.

"Hi, I'm just checking in," said Rory.

"We're having a good time. She was a little worried about having fun at first because of Chris, but I told he'd want her to be happy," said Logan.

"Thanks," said Rory.

"What for?" asked Logan.

"For being there," said Rory.

"It's nice to spend time with her," said Logan.

"I want us to be friends," said Rory.

"Okay," said Logan. "

I got to get go, so you can drop Gigi off with my mom," said Rory.

"Okay, bye," said Logan.

"Bye," said Rory and she hung up.

Walking back to where Lucas was as boarding was announced. Rory and Lucas hugged as they said goodbye, and Lucas thanked her. Watching him leave she had a feeling Lucas and Peyton would be okay.


	11. Episode Eleven

Gilmore Girls Episode 11

Sitting outside on the swing Rory was glad to be home. Hearing the front door open Rory looked up to see her mom coming her way. Taking a seat next to her daughter Lorelai pulled her into a hug.

"Mom," said Rory a little confused.

"You look like you needed a hug, Kid," said Lorelai.

"Okay," said Rory.

"What happened?" asked Lorelai.

"I took him to the airport and sent him home to the woman he loves," said Rory as she laid her head on her mom's shoulder.

"Really?" asked Lorelai.

"Yeah, I did," said Rory.

"I'm sorry you had such a bad night," said Lorelai.

"Actually it was the best night I've had in a long time. We talked, and I feel like I don't have the weight of the world on my shoulders. The girls?" asked Rory.

"April and Gigi are asleep in her room. Luke is asleep with Victoria upstairs," said Lorelai.

"Mind if I crash on the couch?" asked Rory.

"Sure," said Lorelai.

"How are you?" asked Rory.

"Little nauseous, but other wise okay," said Lorelai.

"Paris?" asked Rory as it hit her.

"She arrived after you left on your date, and she staying till Tuesday," said Lorelai.

"Really?" asked Rory.

"Yes, since she saw Victoria she hasn't been able to talk of nothing else. She's already calling the top preschools, elementary schools, middle schools, and high schools," said Lorelai.

"Paris," said Rory.

"You can talk to her Monday morning," said Lorelai.

"That is so like Paris," said Rory.

"It's late, so come on we need some coffee. I've save my one cup of the real stuff, so let's go," said Lorelai.

"Okay," said Rory as they got up. Going inside they went to the kitchen, and Lorelai got them both a cup of coffee as Rory sat down at the table.

Joining her daughter Lorelai handed Rory a cup of coffee as she sat down next to her.

"Worried about tomorrow," asked Lorelai.

"Why? Logan's parents just hate me that's all," said Rory.

"They have a reason to treat you differently," said Lorelai meaning Victoria.

"Francine didn't," said Rory turning the cup in her hand and then sitting it down.

"Her lose," said Lorelai sipping her coffee.

"I don't want that for Victoria, and I won't let them leave Gigi out. They are sisters now, and I won't have Gigi feeling like the odd one out," said Rory.

Feeling a tug on her shirt Rory opened her eyes to see Gigi. Sitting up Rory rubbed her eyes adjusting to the morning light. Pulling Gigi in her lap Rory just sat there. Soon Gigi laid her head against Rory's chest.

"Gigi, what is it?" asked Rory.

"Just checking your heart," said Gigi.

"My heart is fine," said Rory.

"Daddy's heart wasn't. He was always going to the doctors," said Gigi.

"Well he has a brand new heart in heaven," said Rory.

"Daddy Logan said that too," said Gigi.

"See we both can't be wrong," said Rory.

"Gigi," came April's voice.

"In here," said Rory and April soon came scooping Gigi up.

"Breakfast! Come on," said April as she took off for the kitchen with Gigi.

Getting up Rory made her way to the kitchen taking a seat at the table while Luke dish out food.

"Beep!" "Beep!"

"I've got it," said Luke as he went and brought a bottle to Lorelai.

"Mom, I can feed her," said Rory.

"Leave your poor mother be," said Lorelai.

Hearing her cell ringing Rory pulled it out of her pocket, and flip it open.

"Hello?" said Rory.

"Hey Ace," came Logan's voice on the other end.

"What do you want?" asked Rory.

"My parents would like Victoria, Gigi, you and me to spend the day with them. They're excited to see us all," said Logan with confusion dripping from every word.

"I guess that's okay," said Rory.

"Good cause I was so shocked I started driving. I'm pulling into the drive right now," said Logan.

"Really?" asked Rory.

"Yeah," said Logan.

"Come in and eat," said Lorelai as she walked up behind Rory and had heard everything.

"Come eat," said Rory as her mom went back to her seat as Luke shooed her away to dish up Rory's food.

"You sure?" asked Logan.

"Yes," said Rory and she hung up.

Soon Logan came in and Luke handed him a plate and fork.

"Thanks," said Logan as he took a seat on the kitchen counter.

"How's work?" asked Lorelai.

"Good," said Logan.

"Daddy Logan, can you help me pick out my clothes?" asked Gigi.

"um," said Logan not sure of what to say.

"It's okay," said Rory.

"I'd love to," said Logan.

"Yeah!" said Gigi as she started eating faster.

"Gilmore through and through," said Luke watching Gigi inhale her food. "Mom, is Victoria done?" asked Rory.

"Yep," said Lorelai as she got one big last burp out of Victoria.

Rory got up going to her mother, and getting her daughter.

Going upstairs Rory went in her mother's room, and laid her on the bed. Carefully Rory place pillows around her daughter before heading over to her mother's dresser. Starting at the top Rory found some clothes for her daughter. She knew her mother had clothes this was Lorelai after all. Picking up the light blue frilly dress Rory returned to her daughter's side, and laid it on the bed. Carefully taking the sleeper off Victoria Rory heard someone coming in the room.

"What?" asked Rory as she continued laying the sleeper aside.

"Gigi," came Logan's voice as Rory started putting the dress on Victoria.

"If you don't want her to call you daddy I can talk to her," said Rory.

"Is this her?" asked Logan as Rory picked up Victoria and zipped up the back.

"She came to me this morning and told me Daddy Logan told her that her dad had a new heart. I think she is latching to you cause she misses Christopher, and she need a father," said Rory.

"It's okay then, and she has really grown on me," said Logan.

"Yeah, there is something about her," said Rory.

"Since Victoria needs you more than me it has been Gigi that has made feel like I was a father. I'm now questioning every little thing cause it's like I've got to answer once for myself and twice for the girls," said Logan.

"I know what you mean," said Rory handing Victoria to Logan.

"She looks like you," said Logan.

"She's you made over especial her smile," said Rory smiling herself.

"There you are, Ace," said Logan.

"It's been a rough time," said Rory as Gigi ran in the room.

"Daddy! Daddy! Come help me get ready! Where we going," asked Gigi.

"We're going to my mom and dad's house," said Logan.

"Then come on I need the perfect outfit," said Gigi pulling on Logan.

"Better go," said Rory taking Victoria from Logan.

"Alright," said Logan picking Gigi up and put her on his shoulder.

"Bye," said Rory as they left.

"Bye," called out Gigi.

"Daddy and Gigi are silly," said Rory looking down at Victoria.

Going back downstairs Rory looking for Victoria's jacket. Going into living room Rory soon found the jacket on the recliner. Grabbing it Rory went to the couch and took a seat. Gently Rory put the jacket on Victoria and zipped it up.

Getting up Rory headed outside to find Luke putting Victoria's car seat in Logan's car. Walking over to where he was Rory watched him have a little difficulty. Soon enough Luke got it in there and as he came out of the car he surprised to see her.

"Hi dad," said Rory.

"Worried?" asked Luke.

"A little. Okay, maybe a lot," said Rory.

"Your mom and I will be here at the end of the day no matter what," said Luke as he wrapped his arm around her.

"Thanks," said Rory.

"But it doesn't make it better," said Luke knowing his daughter.

"Not really, but thanks for the thought," said Rory.

"May I?" asked Luke.

"Sure," said Rory handing Victoria to her dad.

"Wow, I think we have a sinking diaper. I'll be right back," said Luke as he took her inside.

Just then Logan and Gigi came outside, and Logan motioned towards Luke as he pass them.

"Diaper change plus I believe my mother has the diaper bag. Right back," said Rory.

"Okay," said Logan as he took Gigi to the car.

"Daddy, do you think Grandma and Grandpa will like me?" asked Gigi.

"Of course they will. You're a Gilmore and no one can resist a Gilmore," said Logan.

"Is that why you love mommy?" asked Gigi.

"That's right, but that's our little secret," said Logan as he kissed the top of her head.

"Just mine and yours?" asked Gigi.

"Yep," said Logan.

"Can I tell Vicky," asked Gigi.

"Sure, you can," said Logan.

"Is your heart okay?" asked Gigi and Logan knelt in front of her.

"Listen right here," said Logan pointing to his chest, and she rested head against her chest.

"I hear your heart," said Gigi hearing the thumping of his heart in his chest.

"It's strong, so I'm not going anywhere," said Logan.

"I just want you to be Vicky and my daddy," said Gigi as Logan got up and put her in the back of the car buckling her up.

"That's all I want too," said Logan.

"Mommy is mad at Collin. Who is Collin?" asked Gigi.

"He's your uncle," said Logan as Rory came up behind him with Victoria.

"He's in big trouble?" asked Gigi.

"Yep, he is," said Logan.

"Mommy, if Uncle Collin is good; can he come visit?" asked Gigi as Rory put Victoria in her car seat.

"I don't know maybe," said Rory.

"Daddy tell him to be good," said Gigi.

Once on the road both Gigi and Victoria fell fast sleep. It didn't make sense to Rory, but being in the car made the girls sleep. Looking over at Logan at the wheel Rory wonder if he felt anything for her anymore. It seem to her that since Victoria's birth she felt connected more and more to him. Then there was Jess who grew up, but was still the man that made her feel every second. He was the man she dance in the rain with, and she'd never do that with Logan. There was this nagging thought in the back of her head.

(Flash Back)

Sitting in a airport Rory was waiting on her plane. The magazine had been thrilled when she had gotten an interview with one of the candidate's teacher they had got her a plane ticket. Flipping through Leaves of Grass Rory read what she could since she learned some Greek. Being completely absorbed in what she was reading Rory didn't see the woman sit down next to her.

"Hi," came a woman's voice. Looking up Rory saw a woman in her mid thirty's dress simply, and she held a Bible.

"Hi," said Rory.

"You don't know me, but I know you," said the woman.

"What?" asked Rory.

"Your life is going to change, but you've already met Mr. Right," said the woman.

"I don't understand," said Rory.

"You will," said the woman.

"Boarding Call for flight 253429," came over the intercom causing Rory to look away for a spit second.

Turning back to tell the woman she had to go Rory was surprised the woman was gone. All that remained was the Bible, but it was in Rory's hand. The woman hadn't handed it to her and she hadn't took the Bible. After looking around Rory couldn't find the woman, so as last boarding was call Rory tucked the Bible in her carry on.

(End of Flashback)

The bible sat on her bed stand and Rory had read some when her life seem most out of control. If nothing more Rory found a comforting word between it's pages to lift her spirits.

"Rory," came Logan's voice through her thought.

"Huh," said Rory.

"You okay?" asked Logan.

"Yeah," said Rory.

"Good cause we're here," said Logan as the drove down the drive way.

"Is it bigger? The house?" asked Rory having a daunting feeling.

"I don't think so, but I know what you mean," said Logan.

As the car came to a stop and Logan killed the engine Rory let a breath out she hadn't know she was holding. Getting out Rory got Victoria's car seat out. Then Logan got Gigi who wake as soon he unbuckled her. Making a puppy face Gigi got Logan to hold her on his hip. Walking up to the door Rory didn't know what to expect. A few feet from the door the door was opened by Logan's mom.

"Rory!" said Shira running up to Rory kissing each side of her face.

"Hi, Mrs. Huntzberger," said Rory.

"It's Shira," said Shira.

"Alright," said Rory.

"Who are these sweeties?" asked Shira.

"Logan has Gigi, and This here is Lorelai Victoria Leigh Gilmore Huntzberger. We call her Victoria, but Gigi calls her Vicky," said Rory.

"Isn't that sweet. Where are my manners? Come! Come!," said Shira as she ushered them inside.

Then she guided them through the house and to the backyard where Mitchum was grilling. As soon as Logan let Gigi down she made a b-line for Mitchum. Soon enough Mitchum was captivated by Gigi as Shira guide Rory to shade table, and they both sat down. Quickly Logan came and scooped up Victoria.

"sun lotion," said Rory and Logan made a b-line for the diaper bag.

"That Francine is a horrid woman. When I heard what she had done I was absolutely mortified. She has always been just the worst. No one deserves to be done the way you were," said Shira.

"Does everyone know?" asked Rory.

"She likes to brag about her miss deeds to everyone and anyone," said Shira.

"Oh," said Rory.

"It's a great thing you are doing of Gigi. I don't anyone who would. Logan seems so grown up, and that's what children do. I can see those girls are his world," said Shira.

"Their my world as well," said Rory.

"I'm sorry," said Shira.

"Um," said Rory not knowing what to say.

"I use to be like you, but this place changed me. It crushed me, and my word were only in hope you wouldn't have the same fate," said Shira.

"Shira," said Rory softly as she got up.

"Gigi, want to go watch a movie," asked Shira.

"Mommy, can I?" asked Gigi.

"Go ahead," said Rory. "Can I call you Grandma?" asked Gigi as she took Shira's hand.

"How about Nanna?" asked Shira.

"I like that better, Nanna," said Gigi.

A couple of hours later Everyone was eating even Victoria who was being fed by Mitchum. Mitchum seemed like a kid on Christmas morning as he fed Victoria while he told Rory she had a good cook on her hands in Gigi.

"Rory, I've heard raving reviews from Brooke Davis has took over a whole company on her love of your writing," said Mitchum.

"Well I hope that it's more than that cause she is setting up my office in Hartford for me to run her latest magazine," said Rory.

"That something. So how are you going to juggle it all," said Mitchum.

"I work nine to five at the office, and never in the office on the weekend or holidays. I managed the Yale paper, dated, did Friday night dinners, did all the traditions of a small town, and hung out with my mother on a regular bases never breaking a sweat," said Rory.

"Good for you. Never settle and make life work for you that's always been my philosophy," said Mitchum.

"Logan, what is new at the paper?" asked Shira.

"It's going okay, but I might need some fresh blood in there. Some writers aren't up to snuff and more time than not it's not worth the edit," said Logan.

"Firing is a part of the business," said Mitchum.

"Let's discuss something less horrid. Rory, how is Emily," asked Shira.

"She's good. Excited about Victoria," said said Rory.

"We heard Victoria was a surprise," said Shira.

"Yes, I had no ideal until my water broke," said Rory.

"It must have been frightening," said Shira.

"Yeah, I was kind of in denial at first, and then there she was. I was stick thin as alway, but Victoria was a good size," said Rory.

"We would like to make this more regular thing," said Mitchum.

"That would be nice," said Rory.

"How about next Sunday for lunch," asked Shira.

"Logan?" asked Rory.

"Perfect for me," said Logan glad how well this went.

"Sunday lunch next week," said Rory.

"Make sure you get large office with big windows," said Mitchum out of nowhere.

"Will do," said Rory.

"Good coffee is a must," said Mitchum.

"I totally agree with you there," said Rory.

"Be bold and don't be afraid to step on some toes. Sometimes that isn't an easy thing, but necessary to be on top," said Mitchum.

Rory didn't know why there was this big turn around, but she was glad to see Mitchum doing a total one eighty.

Loading Victoria who was dead asleep after a long Rory watched Logan put a sleeping Gigi in the car. Then Rory and Logan both got in the car, and glanced at each other. Then Logan started the car and got the way back to the road.

"Was that my parents?" asked Logan out of the blue.

"Wow," said Rory.

"I know it's like who are these people and what have they done with my parents," said Logan.

"Your mom was nice and polite," said Rory.

"I know. My father has never been a kid person, but seeing him with the girls you'd never know," said Logan.

"Maybe they are trying," said Rory.

"Maybe," said Logan.

"Honor," said Rory.

"What?" asked Logan.

"Have you told Honor?" said Rory.

"No," said Logan a little to slickly.

"Logan," said Rory.

"Why don't we surprise her," said Logan.

"Logan," said Rory.

"What?" asked Logan.

"You'd do that to your sister," said Rory not really all that surprised.

"Yes," said Logan.

"If she has a heart attack," said Rory.

"I take full responsibility," said Logan.

"What's it like?" asked Rory.

"What?" asked Logan.

"I've been responsible more than I care to admit, but you haven't," said Rory.

"I see the girls and I need and love them as much they do. I want to be the father I never had. I never want my kids to feel misplaced in my life," said Logan.

"I really like how you handle the Collin thing with Gigi. I would like him to be in all our lives, but," said Rory trailing off.

"But you want him sober," said Logan.

"Yeah," said Rory.

"You mind if we stop somewheres before I take you home," said Logan.

"Collin," said Rory.

"Yeah, I think he might be in town for one more night," said Logan.

"Okay," said Rory.

"What is that look," said Logan.

"We going to drop the girls off at my grandmothers. Call mom for an emergency rescue for the girls. Have Luke close the dinner, so we can detox Collin. We'll switch off, so one of us can spend with the girls each day. I can probably get Paris to stay for Medical support," said Rory.

"Rory," said Logan.

"Logan, he's my friend too, and I want to. Plus I'm not helpless anymore. Black belt in three months, and I know how to knock someone one with one touch. Diplomats are so chatty, and love to share their culture," said Rory.

"Fine, but I want Paris with you," said Logan as he wasn't going to when.

"Thank you," said Rory.


	12. Episode Twelve

Episode 12

After dropping off the girls Rory sat in the car with Logan and he took her hand. Gently he squeezed her hand in reassurance, and she flipped her phone open.

"We need to call his dad first. He need cut off completely. Paris will have to stay with him while we're at work," said Rory.

"I can work from Starshollow," said Logan.

"Are you sure?" asked Logan.

"Yep, so make the call" said Logan and Rory pulled out her phone.

Flipping her phone open and dialed the number she had use every time Collin got in jail. Listen to the ringing soon enough she heard the pick up on the other end.

"Where? How much?" asked Mr. McCrae.

"Mr. McCrae, it's Rory Gilmore," said Rory.

"Ms. Gilmore, what has my son done now?" asked Mr. McCrae.

"He's drunk, but the thing is Logan," said Rory.

"Huntzberger not going bail out Logan," said Mr. McCrae.

"No, it isn't that. Logan has pulled his life together. Logan and I want to detox your son, but he need to have nothing to run to," said Rory.

"Cut him off," questioned Mr. McCrae.

"Yes, We want Collin to get better," said Rory.

"I know you are a good young woman, so I'll have him cut off before the hour is out," said Mr. McCrae.

"Thank you," said Rory.

"Let me know what I can do. I know I wasn't there like I should have been, but I want to. I'll do anything to help my son. Please keep me informed," said Mr. McCrae.

"We will. Bye," said Rory.

"Bye," said Mr. McCrae as they both hung up.

"One down one to go," said Logan as Rory dialed her mom's number.

"Rory," came Lorelia's voice after one ring.

"Mom," said Rory.

"I'm not going to like this am I?" asked Lorelai so fast Rory barely caught what she said.

"No, but you need to slow down," said Rory and she heard her mom take a deep breath.

"Okay, tell me," said Lorelai.

"I need you to go get the girls they are with Grandma," said Rory.

"Why?" asked Lorelai.

"Cause we are going to get a friend and detox him in dinner," said Rory.

"No," said Lorelai.

"No," questioned Rory.

"April, the girls, and me will stay in the apartment. The house will be ready when you get here, but Luke stays," said Lorelai.

"Are you sure," asked Rory.

"We're sure," said Luke who had been listening to the whole thing.

Hanging up with her parents Rory felt a little guilty, but she knew her parents were strong willed people who wanted to help. They believed in her, and what she did. This was going to be a long road, but she knew she had all the help Collin needed.

"Here we are," said Logan as he pulled into a dive bar parking lot.

"Want me to come in with you?" asked Rory.

"No, I can get him," said Logan.

"Just be careful," said Rory as he got out of the car.

Watching him enter the dive Rory knew all she could do was wait now for him to come back with Collin. Thinking back to the other night she had know it wasn't Tristan cause after what he had done she never wanted to see him again. Hearing a knock on her window Rory jumped, and when she look out her window she knew who it was. Opening her door the person stepped back letting her get out.

"Tristan," said Rory as the drip from every .

"Future Mrs. Dugray," said Tristan.

"Don't you dare call me that," said Rory.

"I'm sorry," said Tristan.

"Don't! Not when you left me after promising me you'd find a way to," said Rory.

"My father would of made our lives horrible if I'd stayed then," said Tristan.

"It doesn't matter, so leave me alone," said Rory as the tears dripped from her eyes.

"Please let me try to," said Tristan.

"Not today and maybe not ever," said Rory as she wipped the tears away.

"Okay," said Tristan as he backed away, and left.

No one knew she had almost ran off with him all those years ago, but he never had showed up for her. Till this day it still cut her to the core, and once he was out of sight she sobbed. Sinking to the ground in tears knew she had to pulled herself together. Soon enough Rory managed to pull her emotions back into check, and got back in the car. Taking her purse Rory took her makeup she hardle wore and put some on to conseal her red red eyes. When she was satified Logan wouldn't know she had been upset she put everything away. Looking up Rory saw Logan helping a very drunk a cuffed and blindfold Collin into the back.

"In Omnia Paratus!" said Collin.

"Right," said Logan as he shut the back door.

The ride home was quiet one for them all expect for the ocasional out burst of "In Omnia Paratus" from Collin in his sleep. It wasn't surprising that Collin was oblivious to the fact they hadn't arrived at a airport yet. Arriving at the house Rory saw Luke coming out of the house. When they came to a stop Rory got out as Logan killed the engine before getting out. Between Luke and Logan they carried the sleeping Collin inside. Going strait to the kitchen Rory wasn't to surprised to find a pot of fresh coffee, and food for about twenty normal people on the table. Going to the cabnet Rory got her cup and got herself a cup of coffee. Sipping her coffee Rory walked outside onto the porch and sat on the swing. Soon she heard large heavy steps, and looked up to see her dad. He took a seat next to her, and laid her head on his shoulder.

"What is it?" asked Luke.

"I saw Tristan tonight," said Rory.

"Wasn't ready for that," asked Luke.

"No, I wasn't. I knew Lucas from North Carolina wasn't him. In my heart I knew it from the first moment," said Rory.

"You love this Trsitan. He hurt you. I might not know what he did, but I knew," said Luke.

"I did, and I still do," said Rory.

"I made mistake with your mom. Learn from us and don't give up on your happily ever after. If you ever tell anyone I said that I'll deny it," said Luke.

"Thanks," said Rory.

"How about some food," asked Luke.

"Not just now, but I'll be in soon," said Rory sitting up.

"Okay," said Luke as he kissed the top of Rory's head, and then got up going back inside.

Not long passed beofore Logan came out and sat next to her.

"Collin?" asked Rory.

"Asleep," said Logan.

"Good," said Rory.

"Rory," questioned Logan.

"Not tonight," said Rory.

"Okay," said Logan.

"I'm sorry I'm just not ready to talk," said Rory.

"Okay," said Logan.

"Tomorrow is going to be hard," said Rory.

"The next few days will be hard but it's the rest of your life that's the hardest. It's those moments when no one is around, and you have to be on your own," said Logan.

"Logan," said Rory.

"I'm an Alcoholic. I in AA again and hadn't had a drink in since you left until Collin's stunt," said Logan.

Sitting there on the porch Logan had dropped a big bomb on her. He had gotten toast a bit when they were together, but she never thought it had been anything but college kid stuff. Now it made since when he passed on the drink at lunch.

"I'm glad you're getting better. This is why you are going along with this," said Rory.

"My cousin who lived out in LA help straiten my life out. It was low profile so for sometime I flew under the rader. I got a job after losing the job I went out the for. Miss a meeting or two, and people are quick to fire you," said Logan.

"Wow," said Rory.

Just then Rory saw something out of the corner of her eye, and looked to see Babette ran their way.

"Sweets! Sweets," said Babette out of breath when she reached them.

"Take a breath, Babette," said Rory, and she did.

"My cousin died," said Babette.

"I'm sorry," said Rory.

"I didn't know her, and she leaving me her kid. We got go to Chicago to get her. Morey and I can't raise ten year old at our age," babbled Babette.

"You helped raise me and look how I turned out," said Rory.

"You're right," said Babette.

"Ill be back in two week," said Babette as she walked back towards her house.

"What just happened?" asked Logan.

"I think I convinced Babette to take on a kid," said Rory.

"An alive one?" asked Logan.

"I believe so. If she is protective like she is over those gnomes," said Rory.

"She'll be okay," questioned Logan.

"I don't know. I mean they wouldn't just hand them a kid without checking them out. Then again Gigi was just given over to me," said Rory.

"You're her half sister biologically," said Logan.

"I guess that is different," said Rory.

"I'll go check on Collin," said Logan as he saw Paris coming, and he left.

"Scared pretty boy off," said Paris coming and sitting next to Rory.

"No, we have a visiter," said Rory.

"Lorelai told me you had McCrae in there and I know what you are thinking," said Paris.

"So," asked Rory.

"I'm in plus I finished my last test for the semester before coming, so I'll do some of my classes online," said Paris.

"Thanks," said Rory as she hugged Paris.

"Stop this explicitly emotional state," said Paris pushing Rory away.

"It's good to have you here, Paris," said Rory smiling.

Later that night Rory looked over what she had planned to wear at the office. Standing in her old room putting her black pin suit on the bed still holding on to her light blue kimono blouse. Hearing her phone ring Rory place the blouse on the bed, and picked her cell up. Flipping it open Rory didn't know the number, but it was out of state. "Hello?" said Rory.

"Hi, I'm Tara Blake. I'm your assistant for F.F.M. And I'm calling you to let you know that our office is actually going to be in Starshollow. We're renting the upstairs of Black, White and Read Bookshop, Ms.Gilmore" said Tara.

"Good, so tomorrow at nine, and it's Rory," said Rory.

"Actually we running behind in the set up, and your reporters got delayed. It will actually be Tuesday, Rory,"said Tara.

"Okay, just let me know if there is any changes," said Rory.

"Will do. Goodnight," said Tara.

"Goodnight," said Rory and they both hung up.

Putting her cell on the bed and headed in the kitchen to find Collin looking through the cabinets.

"Come on," mumbled Collin.

"Collin, the isn't any alcohol," said Rory causing him to jump.

Flipping the light on Rory could see he was irritated.

"I can't get out, Rory. Help me please," begged Collin.

"No, I can't," said Rory seeing him trying to manipulate her.

"Why?" asked Collin.

"Cause you're sick, and you don't have anywhere else," said Rory.

"I have money tons of it. I'll be fine," said Collin.

"No, you don't your dad cut you off," said Rory.

"What? Why?" asked Collin angrily.

"Cause of your drinking he's worried," said Rory.

"Yeah, right that Dead Mommy doesn't care anything about me only his Dead Mommy of a wife," said Collin edging closer her way.

Then suddenly he passed out cold on the floor. Breathing a sigh of relief to see Tristan holding a frying pan which on a normal day would of freaked her out.

"He'll have a killer headache in the morning," said Tristan.

"I can live with that," said Rory taking quick breaths, and ran in to Tristan's arms.

Not long passed before Luke and Logan came barreling into the kitchen.

"What happened?" asked Luke.

"Collin woke up, and wasn't happy," said Rory.

"I think I'll lock him upstairs. Rory, is everything," said Luke throwing Collin over his shoulder.

"Yeah, it fine. Go back to bed, and I'll see Tristan out" said Rory not wanting to let him go.

Walking Tristan to the front Rory unlocked the door, and walked outside. Motioning to the swing Rory lead Tristan to sit down with her. Laying her head on his chest she knew they had to talk, but for just a moment she just to be there with him. "How?" asked Rory not looking up.

"I just wanted to see you, and when I saw that guy I had this feeling. I picked a lock and grabbed a pan. The rest you know," said Tristan.

"I remember one week I was in Denver, and I could of swore I saw you," said Rory.

"You did. I've been there since I got out of military school. Getting my life together wasn't easy. I wanted to be worthy of you when I came home. Someone you'd be proud to call your husband one day," said Tristan.

"Actually I never thought of you as the marring kind even with me. I kept my promise ring you sent me," said Rory pulling a gold chain with a gold band handing on it.

"You kept it. Mine is always here from the pair," said Tristan holding up his hand.

"I heard MIA from grandma about a year after, and that's when I stopped," said Rory.

"I got lost in the Congo rain forest on a scouting trip," said Tristan.

"I have a daughter with Logan she a week and two days. My dad died and I'm now the mother of my half sister. Logan and I aren't together I kind of refused to marry him twice, but were friends," said Rory.

"Wow," said Tristan.

"My dad died and I'm now the mother to my half sister. Are you sure you still want to make another try with these complications?" asked Rory.

"Yep, I like my women complicated," said Tristan.

"Women?" questioned Rory.

"Woman, excuse me," said Tristan.

"Better," said Rory.

"Do you think we could try?" asked Tristan.

"I wanted to ever since I saw you outside that dive bar. What were you doing there?" asked Rory.

"I ran out of gas right in the parking lot. I'm sure I filled it up not an hour before," said Tristan.

"Divine intervention," said Rory.

"What?" asked Tristan.

"You'd never believe me it I told you," said Rory.

"Try me. I might just surprise you," said Tristan.

"It might sound weird," said Rory.

"Weirder than finding you in that parking lot," said Tristan.

"Very much so you wouldn't believe," said Rory.

"Come on and tell me I know you're dying to, Mary," said Tristan.

"Okay," said Rory.

When the sun came up hours later Rory couldn't believe they had talked so long. With her head on his lap Rory looked up smiled at him as their eyes met. Reaching up Rory put her hand on the scruff she hadn't noticed before.

"I like being this way with you,"said Rory.

"I like being in you're life. This Collin thing I don't want you alone with him again," said Tristan.

"Wow, you sound like my boyfriend," said Rory.

"I like the sound of it. I've been waiting long enough," said Tristan.

"Did I tell you I met someone who looks exactly like you?" said Rory.

"My cousin most likely a Lucas Scott. Never met him though. Mom's sister is the black sheep of the family," said Tristan.

"Wow," said Rory.

"Yeah, I do complicated well," said Tristan as he took her hand from his face and kissed it.

"I'm starting to see," said Rory.

"When do I get to meet these two girl of yours," asked Tristan.

"Got pen and a piece of paper," asked Rory sitting up.

"Sure," said Tristan pull out a small note pad and a pen.

"Turn around, and are you sure you're ready for anything," said Rory as she began to write a note to her mom.

"Yes, I do, but why do I feel like I just stepped into something," said Tristan.

"Don't read this," said Rory as she tore the page out and folded it carefully until it was a origami rose.

"What?" asked Tristan as Rory handed the rose to him.

"Just will tell mom if you messed with it," said Rory.

"Don't you trust me," teased Tristan.

"You are Tristan Dugray," said Rory with a smirk.

"I guess I deserve that," said Tristan. "You need to think this through cause you can't be in and out like the wind changes directions," said Rory.

"I'm in all in if you'll have me," said Tristan as he put his hand on her cheek.

"I'm willing to give it a try. I've always what would of happened if we had met up that night," said Rory.

"I don't know, but I've imaged a dozen different things," said Tristan.

"Share?" asked Rory.

"Not till later," said Tristan.

Leaning close Rory slipped her lips around nibbling on his ear a little, and then withdrew.

"Now?" asked Rory.

"Nope, but that was pure evil," said Tristan backing up.

Walking towards town Tristan knew that mother and daughter were alike in their need for caffeine. It didn't take long for him to locate Luke's diner since he had been to town many years ago and nothing had changed really. Looking in the window the place was still close, but seeing someone in the back Tristan knocked on the door. Seeing the woman heading his way in a tank top and her Tweety bird bottoms Tristan knew it was Lorelai.

"Do you know how early it is, Lucas?" asked Lorelai opening the door.

"Yes, but it's Tristan. Before you slam the door in my face Rory sent this," said Tristan hand over the Rose.

Carefully Lorelai unfolded the rose, and began to read. Laughing a bit here and there at her daughter's sense of humor.

"Get some coffee behind the counter and I'll be back," said Lorelai.

"What did it say?" asked Tristan as she left.

Heading upstairs Lorelai got the diaper bag she had packed for today. Seeing April with Victoria in the kitchen Lorelai went and got Gigi out of bed letting her sleep.

"April, bring Victoria down stairs," said Lorelai.

"What is going on?" asked April.

"I just have to get to work and Rory arrange a sitter of sorts," said Lorelai.

"What aren't you telling me?" asked April.

"Rory will have to explain that one," said Lorelai.

"Fine, but one day you'll want info from me," said April.

"Come on, kid," said Lorelai.

"Come on," said April getting up.

"Rory," said Lorelai.

"Fine," muttered April rolling her eyes.

"Downstairs move it. Hand Victoria to the man down there, and you to school. I'll be right behind you," said Lorelai.

"Alright," said April.

As Victoria fuss a bit April bounced her she fell back asleep. Going gown downstairs April took her time not total comfortable walking down the steep stairs. Finally getting to the bottom of the stair April breathed a sigh of relief. Walking into the dinning area she saw the man sitting at the table.

"Here," said April going and handing Victoria.

"Hi, I'm Tristan," said Tristan.

"April, and I have to go. Bye Victoria," said April as she kissed Victoria on the top of the head and she left.

Looking over the little girl in his arms Tristan saw Rory in her. Cradling Victoria close Tristan felt himself falling for this little one, and he knew she'd be a heart breaker.


End file.
